Total Drama Island With YOU!
by whereisthekoolaidat
Summary: One Host, Duval to be specific. The evil Chris M.'s Niece. 16 crazy campers, Lots of challenges, and most importantly the D-R-A-M-A! This story is officially over thanks to Sam who came in first and in second Ana! Congrats!
1. Form to get in!

Total Drama Island

_**I do not own total drama island except for Duval Flora and the characters belong to the people who made them (mi teeth hurt from mi braces ahhhh!)**_

The camera zooms in on a brown head girls face with a golden tan and a shinning smile.

" Hello welcome to the new season of total drama action!" The girl says with sarcastic excitement. The camera zooms out and she begins to talk again

" My name is Duval Flora Chris's niece And since Chris had been sued for some reasons...." she stares at the sky muttering something about too many medical fees, and then looks back at the camera and says

" But I have taken his place to make sure everything is the same, sorta." She walks over to the campfire, this is where the loser team would decide on who is going to the dock of shame and to take a boat to somewhere special" she winks

" Now you have seen the old players such as Trent, Gwen, Heather, Tyler, Cody, and Lindsay, but now its your turn!" she points at the camera. The camera zooms all the way out so you can see all of the island.

Name:

Nick Name if u has one:

Gender:

Age (16-18):

Stereotype:

Personality:

Hair color and type:

Eye color:

Face looks like (put ur skin color and what ur face looks like):

Fears:

Why:

Regular cloths:

PJs (sleep cloths):

Swimsuit:

Anything else (tattoos, piercing):

Paired up:

If so with who:

Audition tape (make it funny or of something you are proud of):

Okay, 6 girls 6 guys. Send apps in fast. 


	2. The characters meet at the dock

Total Drama Island

CHARACTERS THAT GOT IN!!!

1. Fredrick Jodsan - The Perv

2. Logan Dale - Bad Boy

3. Brooklynn katherine Wong - musican/smart cheerleader and dancer

4. Anastasia Kelly - Bubbly nice girl/ Goody Goody

5. Samuel Raise - The hottie/ the musician

6. Nicole Raise - The upfront girl

7. Paige Richard (I had to give you a last name) - The Mystery Girl

8. Long Yami - Lone Wolf

9. Kaeezs Mark - funny/ flirty

10. Shaya Clonda (I had to give you a last name) - Nice Girl

11. Seth Tyler Griffin - The Guitar Guy

12. Tianna Hartley - the shy tomboy

_**I do not own total drama island except for Duval Flora + Fredrick Jodsan and the characters belong to the people who made them (wow I am really happy that i got enough reviews and also its has a bit of cursing but only cuz the guy is a potty mouth and also i am using 10 million dollars for the prize, and also 4 people per boat in my version just because we needed to save some mula for the cash prize thx!) **_

You see Duval standing at the dock holding a list, with a big smirk on her face.

"Now you guys sent in your apps and now we have chosen to be on the third season of Total Drama Island!" She looks out to the water,

"Oh look, and here comes the first boat with four of the campers on it!" A guy with a brown faux hawk with one green eye and one blue eye, walks out of the boat. He walks out the boat with a smirk on his face he winks at Duval, as she rolled her eyes.

"This is Fredri- I mean Fred Jodsan" she said a little annoyed. The next guy walked out with shaggy blond hair and olive green eyes, that darted around the island

"What the hell is this?" he said disgustingly. Duval sighed,

"And this is Logan Dale" she said a little pissed off. Fred smiled

"Hey man what's up?" Logan messed with his hair a bit and then replied

"Nothin much, where are the chicks cause I did not come here for some crap" he snickered Duval held her head high disgustingly.

"Dude some of the girls are where in the boat!" Fred said

"Was I asleep that mother fucking long?" Logan said rudely. Then a girl with coffee brown hair with beautiful layers, with chocolate brown eyes with a hazel color in the middle waltz off. She put on a bit of gloss as she waltzed off holding her guitar case. Her lips curled into a smile

"Hi Duval its great to see you!" she said cheerfully as she mumbled something about and great to be seeing her hand her the 10 million bucks! Duval shrugged and pointed to where Logan and Fred where standing for her to go stand there, and Duval muttered something about having a queen bee on the show.

"And that is Brooklynn katherine Wong call her Brooke"

Fred licked his lip

"HOOOOOOOT!" he shouted as Logan just looked and smiled and scooted next to her

"Hey sweet thang" Logan said smoothly to Brooke. Brooke just rolled her eyes and went through her bag to make sure everything was there. Logan then crossed his arms with a confused then frustrated look on his face. Then a girl with long mocha hair that had booby pins to take the hair out of her face, with chocolate brown eyes at the moment. She walks off very delicately off the boat like if she was walking on glass. She smiles at Duval nicely

"Its very nice to see you in person, I'm sure were going to get to know each other really well!" she said cheerfully as she then walks over to where the other campers where standing

"And that is Anastasia Kelly call her Ana though" Duval said nicely. Brooke smiles and motions Ana to stand next to her, Ana smiles and her eyes turn caramel. Logan just rolled his eyes and started talking to Fred again, something about how to get a chick? Duval chuckles

"And here is the next boat!" The boat stops at the dock and two campers step out, a boy and a girl. The boy had a brown surfer cut with brown eyes while the girl had brown long hair that had unnatural pink and orange streaks in it, with brown eyes.

"Ahh, these are the siblings of Total Drama Island Samuel Raise and Nicole Raise but their nicknames are Sam and Nans" Nans was about to start talking about why they are there but Duval stopped her and closed Nans mouth together

"My show I do the talking" Duval said rudely. Sam chuckled and was then pulled by the ear by Nans to where the other campers where standing, and she stomped off next to Fred. Fred rubbed his hands together and checked her out

"Hot body" Fred said slowly to Nans while she replied

"To bad you cant have it so you will be cold" Nans said being grossed out. Fred just slipped his arm behind her back and high fives Logan, Whiles Nan's and Broke exchange sympathetic glances. Sam just walks over to Ana casually and smiles and they shook hands. And Sam takes out his guitar and plays a song he made while Ana smiles and sways to the music happily. Then the next girl walks off the boat. She has Black long curly hair with onyx eyes and she had porcelain colored skin which was very strange. She had no expression on her face and she walked right passed Duval and stood right next to Ana. Ana's eyes opened wide, she started breathing heavily, and she started to fidget

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Ana screams running behind Duval

"I WANT TO GO HOME, HOME, HOME!!!" Duval looked at her list and burst out laughing,

"Oh right your the chick thats afraid of porcelain dolls!" Ana doesn't say anything. Sam ran over to Ana with a worried expression on his face,

"Are you okay?" Sam asked worriedly Ana shakes her head yes fast, Sam takes her hand and takes her to the other side of the campers.

"And that was Paige Richard" Duval said while laughing. Paige flicked her eyes away from Ana who was making a scene which was kinda rude. Paige quietly said

"Uh, no one's my type" Ana stared a death glare at her, while Sam just shook her head.

"Drama queens" Paige sneered, as she ran her fingers through her hair. Then a boy with black hair that is in a pony tail with black eyes walked out with his hood over his face. He mumbled hi as he walked past Duval and stood next to Paige.

"And that is Long Yami" Duval said unamused. Paige looked at Long and slightly smiled finally finding someone like her. Long looked at her in the eyes he could see she was like him but he would have to know her better to open up. Paige started taking about all the weird bossy queen bees. After she said that Ana glared at her annoyingly Sam put his hand over her shoulder to turn her away. Logan taped on Brooke and tosses her a wooden skull he had in his bag brooke smiled took it like it was a delicate rose but then she notices she just shook it off and put in her bag. Logan moans

"Uhhhh its like she has a pole up her butt" he huffs. Fred does not even notice Logan is talking to him he was staring at Nans with a goofy grin on his face. Nans try's to ignore him. Nans starts to walk on the other side and as she does Fred smacks her right on the ass.

"OW!" Fred snickered. Nans turns on her heels smacks him right on the face!

"OOOOOOO!" Everyone shouts Fred whimpers rubs his face where Nans hand print is. He chuckled

"Your no fun, but I know you'll loosen up" She sneered

"Please" He put his hand over his heart

"Ow" Duval was cracking up on he floor she wiped a tear in her eye

"And here ha-ha comes the ha-ha next boat" A guy with Black flowing hair that goes up to his neck with green eyes. He smiles

"Can't wait for our first challenge!" Duval grinned devilishly

"I can't wait either" Duval said. Sam turned around

"Hey man, I can see your not a potty mouth or a perv" he said kinda awkwardly.

"Nah, I'm not like that I'm just a regular guy" he replied. Duval coughed telling the camera man to look this way,

"His name is Kaeezs Mark" the camera looks back at Kaeezs and Sam, They both shook hands

"The names Sam, and I'm guessing your name is Kaeezs" he chuckled. Then a girl started to walk out of the boat, she had black straight hair that had bang that fell over one of her brown eyes, she walked over to Duval

"Hey Duval I can't wait to find out what team I'm on!" she said excitedly. Duval raised her eyebrows but then shook it off.

"This is Shaya Clonda" Duval said. Long looked over curiously, Paige waved hi with four of her fingers while Kaeezs smiled and motioned to come next to him. She skipped over to him. He started telling a cheesy joke which they both found funny! And they kept looking at eachohter in the eyes smiling and laughing. You then see a guy with blond hair thats spiked up a bit with Sapphire eyes from his contacts

"What's up Duval?" he said as he walked off the boat Duval smiled

"Nothin much just hosting a show now you may go to where the other campers are!" she said smartly. He shrugged said still eating a slice of cherry pie. Fred and Logan look up from Brooke and Nans

"Hey man!" they both said Duval that said butting in

"His name is Seth Tyler Griffin" Sam and Brooke look up,

"Nice guitar!" They both said, they exchanged confused glances, then started laughing. Ana giggled while Logan smiled staring at Brooke's beautiful hair. Seth smiled and said

"So guys anyone wanna buy a guitar?" he said jokingly, and everyone cracked up. Then the last camper walked out of the last girl walked out. She had light brown layered hair that was in a high pony tail with onyx eyes.

"Hey so glad you could make it" Duval said sarcastically She smiled shyly

"Hey are any of our challenges involving sports?" she asked Duval giggled to herself

"You can say that" Duval said a little sweetly

"By the way this is Tianna Hartley but she hates that name so call her Tanner" Nans and Brooke look up and giggle

"HAYYY gurli!" they shouted together guess they already became friends! Duval thought to herself. Tanner waved at them but looking at her feet. Seth smiled at Tanner

"Hey do you play soccer?" He asked, Tanner smile grew wide,

"I LOVE SOCCER!" She said getting excited. Tanner took out a soccer ball from her bag and started tossing the ball with Seth.

"So now that all the players are here what will lay in store for them, what are the teams and are the relationships strong enough to last through the summer find out on Total Drama Island!!!" Duval yelled. The camera zooms all the way out so you can see the whole island.

**SO THESE ARE THE PLAYERS!!**

** SORRY FOR THE OTHERS WHO DIDNT MAKE IT**

**GIVES COOKIES! **

**3**


	3. The Climb

Total Drama Island

_**I do not own total drama island except for Duval Flora + Fredrick Jodsan and the characters belong to the people who made them!**_

You see Duval in front of all twelve campers. You see Fred with a goofy smirk on his face standing next to Nans who is trying to ignore him. Then you see Logan smoking while staring at Brooke's ass. You then see Sam and Ana sitting on the floor while Sam plays stairway to heaven for her. And then you see Paige and Long looking at each other with their face cocked to the side a little in interest. After that you see Kaeezs and Shaya chatting and Kaeezs has his hand on Shaya's cheek romantically. And then you finally see Tanner on Seth's shoulder tiredly.

"Now that you've meet everyone, it's time to find out the teams!" She looks straight at the camera

"Team 1 is Sam, Ana, Paige, Long, Seth, and Tanner and Team 2 is Fred, Nans, Logan, Brooke, Kaeezs, and Shaya" Duval smiled and looked at Sam

"So you're sister is not going to be with you good luck" Duval winked. Sam smiled and looked at Ana then back to Duval

"Don't worry, I'll survive!" He said confidently. Nans had a devilish grin on her face,

"Of course you will" she said obnoxiously. Duval then motioned everyone to follow her to where the two cabins were

"The girls cabin on the left and the boys right, go in there and organize your stuff, you have five minutes and come back out to find out your first challenge!"

**GIRLS CABIN**

Ana and Brooke squealed with delight jumping up and down. Nans rolled her eyes playfully. Paige getting ticked off by the second, glared at Ana and Brooke

"Could you guys shut up for one second" she hissed everyone looked down at their feet except for Nans. Shaya and Tianna walk in talking but then immediately stops to hear Nans shouting,

"You get mad at everyone saying their drama queens, and queen bees, and they are weird, but at least we are living our lives and seriously maybe you could make a little more friends by actually talking and being **nice**" Nicole emphasized the nice part. Shaya coughed breaking the silence. Tanner was the first one to speak

"I don't know what's happening but maybe we should all just relax we are going to be with each other for the past 10 weeks so please relax." She took a deep breath.

**CONF. CAM**

You see Tanner exhausted

"It was kinda strange to take in charge but it felt good to have people know my opinion, its just so exhausting of having Paige picking a fight with everyone and everyone has to stop her, its starting to tick me off"

**BACK TO GIRLS CABBIN**

Ana then said

"Ya Tanner is right, lets just choose our beds I'll have this top bunk" And Ana added in

"And I'll be on the bottom!" she said cheerfully

"I will have that top bunk next to yours" Shaya said

"And I'll have that bottom bunk" Tianna said quietly embarrassed from the little incident. Nans pointed at the last bunk

"And I guess I'll have that top bunk" she said cheerfully. Paige's lips curled into a smile devilishly

"So I will be on that bottom bunk" Paige said flatly but still had the devilish smile on her face.

**BOYS CABIN**

Fred and Logan come barging into the cabin howling and jumping, they did high fives to each other.

"Aw man Nans is super duper hot!" Fred shouted

"Ya but not as sexy as my babe Brooke, she soo likes me she's just shy!" Logan said as he shook his head Fred then jumped onto the top bunk

"This is mine!" he shouted. Logan went under onto the bottom bunk

"And this is mine!" he yelled. Sam and Seth then walked in Seth then asked "Sam so who do you like?" Sam just smiled and shrugged

"I don't know" Seth chuckled

"Ya right, you are sooooo into Ana" Sam just rolled his eyes and shook his head

**CONF. CAM**

You see Sam biting his lip a bit

"Why does everyone assume I like Ana I mean I was just friendly, I mean she's cool, smart, beautiful, wait WHAT AM I SAYING!"

**BACK TO BOYS CABIN**

"Like you're not into Tianna" he said tauntingly.

"Whatever man" Seth said playfully. Sam pointed to the next pair of bunk beds

"I want that top one!" Sam said. Seth then said

"And I can have the bottom bunk!" Kaeezs then walks in following him was Long who just quietly went on the bottom bunk of the next pair of bunk beds. Kaeezs shrugged and said

"So I guess I have the top one then" Fred snickered

"Guess so man, sorry if you didn't want it" Kaeezs shrugged

"Nah, its ok"

**EVERYONE OUTSIDE OF THE CABINS**

Duval clapped her hands together

"So now that everyone knows where they are sleeping and such I want to show you the kitchen where you will be eating later on tonight.

**MESS HALL**

You see a big tent where two tables are with six seats at each table. Duval then said

"this is where you will be eating and since its lunch time all of you get in line!" The line went like this Nans, Logan, Brooke, Tanner, Seth, Shaya, Kaeezs, Paige, then Long. Chef gave them all moldy chicken and rice that is moving?

"Eat quickly because your first challenge is right after!" Everyone sat with their team.

**OUT SIDE OF THE MESS HALL**

"It is time to tell you your first challenge!" Everyone looked at one another.

"Your challenge is to climb the largest mountain here on the camp grounds which is mountain Hoykana to find the rare Tacca Integrifolia flower in other words a white flower." She has two backpacks in her hands

"In these bags they have all the tools you will need to go up the mountain with out killing yourself" she said sweetly. Tanner and Seth gave each other high fives .

"All right, something physical!" Tianna said excited. Seth smiled, Fred raised his eyebrows at Nans

"So its gonna be us two and the other players, but mainly us" he said getting closer

"Nice try romeo" Nans said coldly. Fred put his hand over his heart

"That hurt baby" he cooed.

"Uhh" she growled. Logan smiled devilishly at Brooke

"So are you going to ignore me or you going to loosen up?" Logan questioned

**CONF. CAM**

Brooke had her arms crossed

"Logan such a sweetheart at times but then he's a jerk at times, I would not tell him this but I get worried that he smokes it could kill him" her forehead creases

"But as I said like I would say that" she huffed

**BACK TO EVERYONE**

Brooke just snickered to herself and turns towards him,

"Don't worry I think its cute you want my attention" she cooed, but then she blushed and turned on her heels. Logan just shook his fist

"This close" he mumbled to himself. Logan put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. Brooke started coughing and then .started fanning the smoke away. Long just closed his hood tighter together hiding his face even more. Paige sighed. But then paige heard Long muffle something, she turned towards him

"What's that you say?" she asked

"I said you look very beautiful, you remind me of one of my friends he was teased and made fun of his looks but I though he was rich in his wisdom and attitude, which made him beautiful, to bad he was murdered though." And then he stopped talking. Paige's eyes started to tear up. A tear ran down her face.

"Thank you" And thats all they said. Sam looked at Ana

"Are you ready to get this challenge started?" Sam said getting excited, Ana shook her head yes fast, trying to avoid eye contact with Paige. Sam turned his head,

"don't worry I wont let Paige hurt you" Sam said firmly. Duval cleared her throat

"Alright lets get this challenge started!" Duval threw one bag at Seth and the other Nans.

"Alright lets walk over to the start" They walk over to a start sign

**STARTING POINT**

"Okay teams, ready set GOOOO!" Duval shouted.

**TEAM 1**

Seth shouted

"Come on guys, go over to that tree!" Team one huddled together

"Okay" Seth said as he opened the bag, finding a map, flower pot (for the flower), and a compass. Seth took the map and put everything back in the bag. And started running with everyone following behind him.

**TEAM 2**

Nans still running opened her bag while running so they wouldn't have to stop, she quickly takes out the map and yells for Brooke so she could tell them the directions.

"TURN RIGHT!" Brooke yelled. Nans turned right and everyone followed.

**BACK TO DUVAL**

"Hmmm, this seems too easy" Duval said boerdly.

"Time for some TNT!!!!!" Duval said happily. The camera shakes a little from the camera man shrugging.

**BACK TO TEAM 1**

Tianna smiled while trotting behind Seth, Paige rubbed her hands together, Ana breathes heavily and wheezes

"Can we please take a break?" Sam's face lit up,

"You know I could carry you, if you want so we wont have to stop" Sam suggested. Long sighed and mumbled

"That is really sad, I've seen people die and they have walked all their lives but all we did is walk a little up a mountain and she's already thinks she's about to die" Paige snickered and held his hand. Ana scrunched her nose

"Uh, Why are you both so grumpy" she huffed but then took a a deep breath, and smiled feeling her bubbly personality rising through her stomach. Sam's smile rose, but then

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!" They all fell stumbling backwards rolling down the hills.

"AW maaaaan!" Seth shouted! Tianna sighed and cracked her knuckles.

**TEAM 2**

Nans confidence rising, now seeing the top of the mountain. Fred snickered to himself and caught up to Nans,

"Heyyyy baby, I have a nice view of you from the back" He said raising his eye brow

"Uh" Nans grumbled disgustingly. Shaya keeping at a good pace was talking to Kaeezs

"So, what are you going to do with your money?" Shaya asked Kaeezs flashed a smile

"Maybe taking you on the best date of your life and the rest for collage and some selfish needs" He said charmingly. Shaya blushed. Logan chasing after Brooke who is going really fast.

"Wow, you are going so fast, my little cheerleader" Brooke turned her head from him so he would not see her blush. Logan chuckled happily to him self, but then

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!" They all fell down on their butts.

"Uhhh" Brooke grabbed her leg,

"I think I broke it" she moaned. Logan ran over to her, he touched her face gently,

"Please be okay!" Logan pleaded. Nans slammed her head into her hands.

**TEAM 1**

Seth jogged up the hill looking at the map taking the last turn and

"YES!" he shouted! Sam ran over to the flower

"I GOT IT!" Sam shouted holding the flower Seth threw him the flower pot. Sam put it in the pot.

"YAY!" Everyone shouted! A helicopter was above them with Duval waving holding six tickets

"The winners which is you guys get to go on a five star cruise while the other team who is on their way have to stay in out poorly made cabins!" Duval shouted as she got closer to the ground. As she handed out their tickets.

**TEAM 2**

Nans wheezed

"We made it, and lost" she sighed Brooke huffed in Logan's arms. Sam crossed his arms defeated. While Ana just shrugged leaning her head on Sam's shoulder. Fred kicked the dirt. Kaeezs hugged Shaya and rubbed her back comfortingly.

**CAMPFIRE **

You see Team 2 all sitting on tree stumps.

"So these are the loooosers!" Duval said tauntingly. Everyone mumbled

"Hey no lip, so now its time for you to vote who is off Total Drama Island!" Duval said

"Now you have to vote by reviewing, do this quick!" Everyone sighs

**Sorry it took me so long to make I was on vacation hope you like it make sure you review who you want off and which character you are on the review! **

**THX!**


	4. Fred is Off!

Total Drama Island

You see Duval holding five marshmallows.

"Everyone voted and I now know who must go off the show" Duval said dramatically flicking her eyes at everyone.

"There are six campers but only five marshmallows" She said sadly looking at the campers

"Nans, Logan, Brooke, Shaya" she tosses them all marshmallows

"You are all safe, there are only two campers left, Fred and Kaeezs" she coughs, Shaya bitting her lip and crossing her fingers for luck.

"Kaeezs" Duval finally said Fred just blinked without breathing. Nans felt her heart fall down a little, she did love Fred no matter how much she hated it, but she did! Fred started walking down the the dock holding his suitcases and his stomach he was starving he was going to have to wait for dinner at the loser place.

"Fred, wait!" Nans yelled running after him" Fred turned around quietly

"What you want to kick me or slap me before I leave?" He said blankly. Nans eyes swelled up

"No , I want to do something I should have done in the first place!" she grabbed his face pressed hers onto it. Fred was then surprised but returned the favor. She did like him, he knew it!

"Now you kick some ass for me!" Fred said excitingly. Nans shook her head yes,

"Im sorry I hid my feelings for you I just thought, maybe you would hurt in the end, but obviously that didn't happen" Fred smiled kissed her cheek and whispered quietly in her ear that not even Duval could hear who was eavesdropping,

"I love you" And he ran off Nans stood there motionless with a in love face. The boat started to go Nans ran to the end of the dock

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" she shouted now tearing a bit. Logan waved bye with his hand

"See you later man I probably next he joked!" Logan shouted. Brooke slapped his arm playfully

"No way!" she then looked at her cast and shrugged

"The doctor said it wasn't that bad its just fractured a little tiny bit, like a centimeter size."

Logan stilled looked at her like she was a piece of glass but then shook it off and frowned and shouted

"Damn world, why hurt her god FUCK!" Duval looked at the camera man

"Did you beep out the last part?" The camera shook a little from the camera man shrugging. Kaeezs was then snuggling with Shaya. And Shaya cooing about how lucky she is to have him. Brooke ran over to Nans who is, CRYING??? Brooke felt guilt rising, she had voted him off, darn it how could she not have seen she loved him! Brooke rubbed her back comfortingly,

"At least you would see him at the last challenge or if you get voted off" but she then mumbled like that would happen everyone liked her except Paige and Long who like says nothing. Duval then says

"You all are probably starving, well its time for dinner so follow me!"

**MESS HALL**

You see Sam, Ana, Tanner, Seth, Long, and Paige in line for dinner because they always miss lunch because of their challenges so they get big helpings at dinner. Sam held his stomach, it was brown mush with, I think orange and yellow broccoli? Ana gagged Chef stared at her

"Maggot you got somethin to say?" Chef yelled Sam stepped in

"No sir, come on Ana" and they sat down. Tanner and Seth where giggling until they saw the 'food'.

"Ew!" Tanner squealed. Chef stared at Tanner

"What's wrong with you maggot's, you guys are a bunch of babies!" Tanner and Seth looked at each other with the corner of their eyes and they ran out of line quickly giggling. Paige whispered something into Longs ear that caused him to chuckle quietly. Chef scooped up some of the mush with a ice cream scooper. Paige and Long exchanged glances and shrugged without any problems.

Nans, Brooke, with Logan trotting behind. Nans eyes were puffy and red. Ana immediately stood up,

"What's wrong Nans?"Nans sniffed

"I finally told Fred I loved him but now he's gone!" She began bawling again. Ana's eyes became full with sorrow

"I'm so sorry Nans" Ana said sympathetically. They all got their 'food' and sat down together. Shaya and Kaeezs walk in cooing about how lucky they are to still have each other. Shaya looked at the 'food'

"Uh, what is that!" But then instantly, regretting it.

"MAGGOT STOP MOVEN YOUR YAP, WOULD YOU LIKE TO SAY SOMETHING?" Chef yelled. Kaeezs butted in to save her

"She said nothing sir" Kaeezs said mockingly putting his hand to his forehead. Chefs face turning burning red and he poured the food on Kaeezs head

"No charge" Chef muttered through his gritted teeth. They both ran out of the line and started trying to scarf the food down his throat

Duval then walks in

"So now that one person is off, who will be next, stay toned!"

**so this is the rest of the challenge because u guys had to vote by the way Nans actually did like Fred she just acted annoyed so she wouldn't see eager you know but o well! lol thx**

**~Angelcandy55 **


	5. A Mouth Full Of Keys

Total Drama Island

BY THE WAY I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND I ONLY OWN DUVAL AND FRED AND THE PEOPLE WHO MADE THEIR CHARACTERS OWN THEM AND ALSO THIS AFTER THE WINNING TEAM, TEAM ONE GET BACK FROM THEIR CRUISE!

**GIRLS CABIN**

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, CAMPERS GET UP!!!"

"Ahhh!" Nans shouted. Shaya yawned and smiled and looked at Tanner.

"Morning!" Ana shouted! Brooke just got up without a problem except for the fact she had a cast on.

"I have to wake up earlier for cheerleading practice!" she said cheerfully. Tanner looked at Shaya and shyly asked

"Shaya do you like Kaeezs?" Shaya's face became confused

"Me and Kaeezs are JUST friends right?" Everyone was quiet and just then began doing what they where doing before. Paige stood up from her bottom bunk slowly, to look at Nans face.

**AT 3:OO MORNING**

Paige slowly got up from her bottom bunk she took honey from her bag and poured it all over Nans hair she then covered her silk pj's with chocolate syrup!

She then went back to sleep.

**CURRENT TIME**

Nans face turned boiling red

"How dare you!!!!" She screeched!

"You, you CREEPER!" she shouted! Paige shrugged

"Eh, I've heard worse"

"UH!" Nans ran to the shower. Brooke had her mouth wide open,

"Uh, you bitch, sorry my french but thats not nice at all and Im a cheerleader so I have seen some bad things but you went TOOOO far" Brooke limped after Nans to help. Ana cowering in a corner from Paige, thinking IM NEXT, IM NEXT, IM NEXT!!!

Shaya looked at Nans ruined bed, and looked at Paige shamefully and started putting on her black shorts. Tanner put on her white south-pole jacket and grabbed Nans clothes and then ran off to the showers. Paige looked at her feet sadly and then looked right into Ana's eyes, which then she fainted....

**BOYS CABIN**

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, CAMPERS GET UP!!!" Logan got straight up

"OW!" (he hit his head)

"Damn bottom bunk" he muttered. Sam grumbled and hopped off his bed and shook Seth.

"Dude how are you still asleep?" Sam said Seth eyes opened

"Hey man" Sam shook his head laughing silently. Kaeezs yawned and started putting on his golden hodie. Seth looked at Kaeezs

"Hey!" Kaeezs opens his hands open as if it was a hug but using it as a hello

"Hey there my brotherrrr" he said jokingly. Long quietly and quickly started putting on all his clothes to go outside. Sam's eyes flickered over to Kaeezs

"You like anyone?" he questioned Kaeezs shook his head

"Ya, Shaya I just acted like friends yesterday but its know time to get my flirt on!" Sam chuckled

"Good luck, But me and Ana like each other no doubt, right?"

"Ya" everyone said shaking their heads yes.

**EVERYONE OUTSIDE THE CABINS**

Duval smiled anxiously

"Hi campers, have a good night sleep?" Nans was about to say something but then Duval rudely interrupted

"Cause guess what, I don't care!" she said cheerfully. She then narrowed her eyes at Nans

"You better watch that problem of yours of trying to make this show yours!" Paige snickered into her palm while Long turned his head away while laughing.

Sam flashed a romantic smile and Ana bit her lip and winked at him while blushing. Kaeezs yawned and put his hand around Shaya, Shaya startled jumped a little and pushed his hand off her gently. While Seth kissed Tanner on the cheek.

"Uh" Duval said grossly,

"It is now time for breakfast so follow me" The order went like this, Kaeezs, Shaya, Tanner, Seth, Ana, Sam, Nans, Logan, Brooke, Paige, and Long. Everyone is a little tired from their oh so peaceful awakening didn't give Chef a problem, They were served rotten cereal with moldy milk. (YUM!) Duval watched as the last few campers finished their 'cereal'

"Now that everyone is done eating, our second challenge is, by tying each team together by chains and having a four pound pile of keys and only one of them is the right key to unlock you guys!" Everyone glanced at each other quickly

"As usual team one is Sam, Ana, Paige, Long, Seth, and Tanner and your team name by the way is the Growling Lions sorry we did not have your names, we didn't have enough time, and team two is as usual, Nans, Logan, Brooke, Kaeezs, and Shaya you guys are the Pouncing Tigers and since you guys are one player short you better watch your back!"

**CONF. CAM**

You see Shaya with a frown on her face, arms crossed and her eyebrows having frustrated look on them,

"I am usually a nice happy girl but Duval is starting to get on my nerves, is there a possible way to vote her off?"

**EVERYONE**

Duval said a little too calmly. Duval then chained up the Growling Lions then the Pouncing Tigers. Duval struggled while carrying a four pound pile of keys in a bag and placed it down near the Growling Lions and then the Pouncing Tigers. Duval smiled and shouted

"READY, SET, GOOOOO!" Shaya grabbed 10 key in her mouth and put it in Kaeezs hand who then handed it to Logan who tried to put the keys in the lock. Nans then picked up 12 keys in her mouth and passed it to Shaya and then passed it to Kaeezs who passed it to Logan. (They are chained together in a circle but they have to go around tot he right). Tanner picked up 15 keys in her mouth and put it in Seth's hand who gave it to Long who passed it to Paige who passed it to Ana who tried to put the keys in the lock without fidgeting. Sam picked up 20 in his mouth in his mouth but then they all dropped except for 9 keys he handed them to Ana.

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

"Awwwwwwww, look them all tired" she cooed and giggled to herself. Shaya and Tanner both spot the last key in each of their bags, they grab it into their mouths quickly, Tanner gives it to Seth quickly, right after Shaya gives it to Kaeezs, Seth hands it to Long, and Kaeezs hands it to Brooke, Long hands it to Paige, Brooke hands it to Logan, Paige quick as lightning hands it to Ana, and just as she puts it in the lock before Logan the key slips and falls to the ground and Logan slips it in through the lock and they win!

"YES!!!" They all shouted! Logan gets on his knees

"THANK YOU FUCKING GOD FOR GETTING ME FREE AND IT WAS NICE I GET TO BE WITH BROOKE!" He shouts on the top of his lungs. Shaya giggles hopping up and down with Kaeezs but then remembers everyone thinks they like each other so she backs away and just smiles. Brooke squealed with delight! And then kisses Logan on the cheek and runs off all girly like! Logan touches his cheek

"HELL YA!" he shouted, once again. Ana picks up the key and unlocks the chain. Ana then laid on Sam's shoulder tearing up a bit,

"Its all my fault we lost!" Ana whimpered

"No its not, its everybody's fault, don't be hard on yourself." he kisses her forehead quickly. Ana's heart raced with joy! Paige was stomping on the chains while Long watched with amusement.

**CONF. CAM**

You see Long

"Paige is an interesting girl"

**EVERYONE**

Seth and Tanner talking to each other sadly but with joy in their hearts being with each other.

"The winners get a hot tub, and well the losers have to be chained up for the rest of the night!" Duval said happily And Duval wraps the chains around the Growling lions again.

**CAMPFIRE **

You see the Growling Lions chained together

"Well the first time challenge winners become the losers!" Duval said smartly.

"But now its time for you guys to vote who you want to stay, and who you want, OUT!"

**Okay so this is the second challenge plz keep sending me ideas for challenges and also plz make sure u review who you want out! THX**

**~Angelcandy55~**


	6. Paige is Off!

Total Drama Island

**I do not own total drama island but i do own Duval and fred and the people who their characters own them!**

**CAMPFIRE**

You see Ana squeezing Sam's hand nervously, You see Paige chatting to Long while he just shook his head and mumbled

"Mhmm," you then see Seth reaching for Tanners hand,

**CONF. CAM**

You see Tanner biting her lip with a confused expression her face

"I don't know why but I think Seth likes me, but I thought we were just friends"

"UH!" she smack her forehead

"I don't know what we are!"

**CAMPFIRE**

Tanner smiled and just curled up her fingers into a ball. Seth glanced at Sam desperately and mouthed _what do I do? _Sam shrugged and mouthed back _take it slow for a while you will get her!_ Seth shrugged but believed him and smiled at Tanner. Duval eyes narrowed

"Today the Growling Lion lose this challenge, but there is still hope, but one of you must be eliminated!" she said dramatically

"You have voted, and I only have five marshmallows in my hand." Duval smiled

" Ana, Sam, Seth, and Long, you are all safe" Duval threw them all their marshmallows. Duval's eyes then flickered to Tanner to Paige

"Tanner, you are safe" she tosses her a marshmallow,

"Paige your stuff has been packed goodbye" Long stands up and puts his hand on Paige's face and kisses her on the lips gently

"Goodbye my angel" Paige's heart flutters,

"Goodbye Long" and she gets on the boat and it leaves Ana mutters to Sam

"Good riddance" Sam chuckles and squeezes her hand. Tanner looks at Seth, was he always this hott? And was he always sweet, wait what am I thinking me and Tanner are just friends, right?

**DINNER**

You see Logan, Brooke, Shaya, Kaeezs, Then Nans in line for food. Chef plops on so brown gooey mush with yellow and orange I think broccoli on top, Nans stuck out her toung in disgust

"Since when is broccoli orange and yellow?" Chef with his plain expression his face as always yell

"Maggot your going to eat and like it, you guys are a bunch of babies!" Logan shrugged and said

"This isn't bad, its better then what they served me in Juvi" Chef crookedly smiled and pats him on the back

"Well don't worry its gonna get a lot worse!" Brooke held her stomach and crinkled her nose. Shaya looks at Kaeezs and smiles, and they both start giggling

"What's so funny maggot!?!" Chef yelled Shaya looked at her plate Kaeezs puts his hand to his forehead

"Nothing sir!" he said mockingly

"Then get moving!" Chef shouted as he put on extra food on Kaeezs plate. Sam and Ana then got inline happily. Sam stared at his Plate Ana pinched her nose

"EWWWWW!" she squeaked! Chef looked her right in the eyes

"Have a problem maggot?" He questioned

"No, no, no I don't sir" she stuttered wow he's scarier then Paige. Long then got in line and took his food quietly. Seth and Tanner then came walking in whispering. They both got on line

"If you have a secret, tell everyone!" Chef shouted Seth and Tanner looked down a their plates but smirking, and looking at each other in the corner of their eyes. Each team sat at their tables and ate. Duval then walked in

"Okay now that they are eating dinner, they will soon go back to their cabins and sleep, Stay tuned to the next episode of Total Drama Island!"


	7. Relax Day!

Total Drama Island

**I do not own total drama island but I do own Duval and Fred and the people who made there characters own them. **

**GIRLS CABBIN (ONLY POUNCING TIGERS)**

"HELLOOOO CAMPERS WAKY WAKY TODAY YOU ARE HAVE A FREE DAY OFF TO REST UR MUSCLES, I'M TALKING TO YOU BROOKE!"

Brooke rubbed her eyes. smiling down at her leg that had fully healed, and out of that stinky, sweaty cast! Shaya eyes creaked open,

"I hate this show" Nans eyes opened nice and easy

"Ha, That dumb-shit Paige isn't here to bug me!" Shaya giggled

"She was a bit annoying!" Brooke sarcastically laughed

"A bit, she was a bitch!" Nans put her hand in Brooke's face and they high fived. Nans now finished dressing, then spoke

"Okay I'm done, Lets go out and meet Duval by the flagpole!" Brooke and Shaya turned towards her

"Alright, Were ready!" They both said in chorus following Nans.

**BOYS CABIN (ONLY POUNCING TIGERS)**

"HELLOOOO CAMPERS WAKY WAKY TODAY YOU ARE HAVE A FREE DAY OFF TO REST UR MUSCLES, I'M TALKING TO YOU BROOKE!"

Logan yawned carefully getting out of bed so he doesn't bump his head like yesterday morning. Kaeezs looked over at Logan

"It's kinda weird having just the two of us..." Kaeezs said awkwardly

"Ya, but where both dudes right?"

"Well I think cause if I'm not I have ben buying the wrong underwear.." Logan snickered

"Nice man,"

"Well I better start getting dressed, Logan said Kaeezs shook his head yes and threw on his black pants

"DONE!" they both said at the same time

"Jinx you owe me a soda!" Kaeezs said childishly. Logan's eyebrows crinkled in confusion

"Why would I give you a frickin soda just because we both said done at the same time, I mean what the hell?" Logan said annoyed.

"Okay, okay, sorry" Kaeezs said while backing up towards the door. Kaeezs opened the door while following him was Logan.

**ALL OF THE GROWLING LIONS CHAINED TOGETHER AT THE CAMP FIRE (besides Paige who got eliminated) **

"HELLOOOO CAMPERS WAKY WAKY TODAY YOU ARE HAVE A FREE DAY OFF TO REST UR MUSCLES, I'M TALKING TO YOU BROOKE!" Everyones eyes went open,

"Uh, what does she want now?" Seth groaned. Tanner smiled at him and some force just made her lean in and kiss him right on the lips. Seth's eyes became bright, Tanner first surprised of what she just done but then got happy feeling the butterflies and sparks she has. Sam smiled looking at Seth. Ana cooed

"Awwww" Sam looked at her and kissed right on the mouth. Ana giggled feeling her spirt grow higher. Longs face became a slightly blue, missing Paige. Duval then walked over to them and easily unlocked the chain. They all stood up slowly

"Uhhh, my back!" Sam complained Ana clung onto his arm

"Don't worry I will fix it!" she said happily she then jabbed his spin so he would stand up straight

"Oof!" Sam said but then relaxed and his temples relaxed. They all then walked to the flag pole with Duval to see the well-rested pouncing Tigers in CLEAN clothes.

Duval smiled and starts speaking

"Okay now its time for breakfast but you wont have alot of time, you have 7 minutes exactly!" They all walk to the Mess Hall With Long sightly behind everyone.

**MESS HALL**

They all ran in line. Their breakfast today is poorly made eggs with hairs and egg shells sticking out of it. They all ate quickly, but in all of it Brooke and Seth threw up, Chef's job is so hard!

**OUTSIDE OF MESS HALL**

Duval looked at everyone disgustingly

"You now all have free time, now go run along and do whatever teenagers do!" Duval said while shooing them with her hand. Brooke, Logan, Ana, Sam, and Nans go over to Lake to take a swim, of course they all had to run back to their cabins to get changed into their swim suits. Long leaves to the boys cabin to get proper rest. And Tanner and Seth walked off hand in hand to the camp fire leaving Shaya and Kaeezs. Kaeezs looks at Shaya and smirks

"I know you like me, but your afraid to admit it.." Kaeezs said smartly, Shaya looks at him sternly

"No I don't!" Kaeezs rolls his eyes playfully

"Sure you don't" Shaya puts her hands on her hips

"Yeah I don't" She says and storms off to her cabin, while Kaeezs shrugs and goes to his cabin to change in his bathing suit to go swimming with the rest of them.

**LAKE**

Brooke splashes Logan from Behind, she giggled as he turns around, too find out he was going to jump on her! Brooke squealed trying to get him off her. Ana looks at Sam who looked at her

"DOG PILE!" Sam shouted as he jumped on Logan, and then Ana jumped on Sam, which then Nans jumped on Ana, and then Kaeezs come cannon balling in and makes a huge splash knocking everyone over!

"Owie!" Brooke said with a puppy dog face, Logan snickered knowing she was faking it

"You are such a bad liar" He joked, she stuck out her toung at him!

"CAMPERS, CAMPERS, TIME FOR LUNCH!"

**CAMPFIRE**

Tanner smiled shyly at Seth, Seth smiled and stood up to where Duval would stand tossing the marshmallows.

"BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, OH NO, IM THE ONLY ONE LEFT I GET VOTED OFF!" Tanner started laughing her ass off! Seth then joined her, and they both were cracking up.

"CAMPERS, CAMPERS, TIME FOR LUNCH!"

**SECRET CAMERA ROOM**

You see Duval

"No good rotten teens I'll show them!" She said while fuming! She walked over and pressed a red button...

**CAMPFIRE**

"BOOOOOOM!"

"AHH!" Tanner and Seth fell backwards. They both looked at each other like what the heck? But then burst out laughing realizing it was Duval who did the explosion.

"CAMPERS, CAMPERS, TIME FOR LUNCH!"

**MESS HALL**

First came in Dripping wet, Nans, Ana, Sam, Kaeezs, Logan, and Brooke. Nans teeth were chattering,

"What the hell?" Logan said through gritted teeth. Brooke then leaned on him for warmth. Sam wrapped his arms around Ana, bringing her closer to him, Ana blushed, now looking at her feet. Kaeezs hugging himself wishing Shaya was there. Tanner and Seth come giggling in. The came Shaya who was walking very cautiously just in case Kaeezs was around. She took a deep breath and stood in line. Todays lunch were tatter-tots with worms, dirt, and rats meet... Nans looked at her plate and smiled very sarcastic like. Chef narrowed his eyes and took her tatter-tots off Nans plate and stuffed more worms in it,

"Enjoy" he spat. Nans quickly sat down. Ana and Sam then got their 'food' they both had no comments on the food this time. Kaeezs let everyone skip him and went in front of Shaya. Tanner and Seth got their tatter-tots and just as they got off the line they threw it out. Tanner had told Seth about her secret stash of GOOD food. Kaeezs got off line quickly with Shaya because they wanted NOOO problems with Chef. Chef snickered to himself, they should be afraid of him. Shaya sat down at the far end of the table. And he Kaeezs sits right next to her. (Everyone stares) Long grumbled to himself. Shaya shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"You sooo like me!" Kaeezs whispered to Shaya

"Nooo" Shaya said Kaeezs gets right near her lips and says

"It drives you crazy when I get this close to you" Shaya looks down at her feet, but then looks up sightly and falls into a trance his beautiful green eyes. And her lips reach for his and then BAM! Kaeezs puts his hand under her chin and they start, making out??? Nans ran to a garbage can and, barfed... Ana and Sam looked at each other and started kissing each other, but slowly (they are not ready for making out but they can kiss very slowly but with their mouths closed..) Then Tanner started kissing Seth, Brooke rolled her eyes, Logan's eyes brightened, its his chance! He grabbed Brooke's face and planted his lips on hers, at first she resisted, but she couldn't help herself. Nans came back from the garbage can, but then runs back seeing everyone kissing even her, (gulp) BROTHER!! She Pukes again... Long shouts

"UH YOU PEOPLE ARE DISGUSTING!"

Duval comes walking in, her face slightly green,

"Eww" she mumbles looking at everyone and backs away from Long who is fuming,

"Well there you have it folks a free day for the campers, and their only one since they all voted for their free day to be today.."

"Well see you next time on Total Drama Island!' She said shouting! Camera zooms all the way out so you can see the whole island.


	8. Girls are Boys and Boys are Girls

Total Drama Island

**same as before i don't own any thing except Duval and Fred, BLAH BLAH BLAH, also by the way this takes place right after breakfast!!!**

**OUTSIDE THE MESS HALL**

You see Duval smiling holding a piece paper, she looks at the campers

"Please get into you teams, right side Growling Lions and other side Pouncing Tigers!" The campers got into their teams. Nans whispered to Logan

"Duval can even make a pice of paper scary" Logan snickered still keeping his eyes on Brooke. Kaeezs and Shaya were making out... Duval coughed into her hand,

"Excuse me, as I was saying, I was gonna ask did you enjoy breakfast?" Sam and Ana looked at each other and giggled, Seth and Tanner glanced over at each other Long coughed

"Breakfast sucked" Long said coldly. Brooke then said cheerfully

"Well me and the rest of my team had a nice hot tub party before breakfast!" Brooke added and then mumbled to herself if that counts. Duval then said tiredly

"Well, I really don't care" Logan was then about to jump on her but Duval's body guards came out of no where and tackled Logan. Duval grinned and snickered.

"Our third challenge is, well where boys become girls and girls become boys!" Nans sneered

"Oh, HELL, NO! Nans spat.

**CONF. CAM**

You see Logan

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with that Long dude ever since Paige left..." Logan zones out..

**OUTSIDE MESS HALL**

Logan smiled

"Now I will be able to see what goes through Brooke's mind" Logan joked. Sam chuckled,Long turned towards Tanner

"It will be no problem for you, your practically a boy" Long sneered. Seth clenched his fist

"You got somethin to say, Loner boy?" Seth threatened

"Bring it on lover boy!" Long challenged. Seth then tackled Long, Brooke pulled Seth off Long

"Seth, it's ok Long doesn't matter!" Seth pulled away from Long. The camera turns towards Duval.

"Did you get that???" Duval said. The camera shook yes. Duval then looked at her list

"Okay, Nans and Long, Ana and Sam, Seth and Tanner, Logan and Brooke, Kaeezs and Shaya all of you will change genders, in other words you will wear wigs of your partner and the outfits of your partner, by the way you win by which person can long the longest in total embarrassment while all your friends and family, watching you!"

**CHANGING ROOMS GIRLS**

Nans slipped on Long's guh-ross black pullover hoodie that said 'Nothing is Normal'

"Weirdo" she muttered. Ana put on Sam's worn out jeans and she hugged them,

"I feel so amazing, its like Sam's apart of me!" she giggled! Brooke flashed a smile at Ana

"I know right!" Brooke said stroking the leather jacket

"Eeek Logan's chest touched this!" Brooke said hugging herself. Tanner rolled her eyes playfully while puts on Seth's sunglasses. Shaya laughed throwing her head back, then striking a pose in Kaeezs Black jeans! Tanner looked over at Nans

"We should put our wigs on.."

**CHANGING ROOMS BOYS**

Logan put on the spaghetti strap shirt, you could see his muscles and it was a wee bit too small... Seth and Kaeezs cracked up

"The dudes a lady!" Seth joked Sam snorted,

"Ya!" Seth puts on Tanner's boys white south pole jacket. Long smirked. Seth flared his nostrils. Logan went in front of Long

"Back off" he said coldly. Long chuckled, he's not even close to scary. Kaeezs squeezed Shaya's black short shorts,

"You can see my boxers in these!" Kaeezs complained. Logan snickered. Sam slipped on the white floaty blouse,

"This is humiliating!" Sam shouted with shame. They all then turned to Long. Long clenched his fist, he was wearing, a dress, a short green safari dress, Sam burst out laughing putting one hand on his knee and the other hand pointing at Long, Seth held his stomach, Kaeezs threw his head back, while Logan was laughing on the floor! They all put on their wigs, Long flickering his eyes at anyone who stared.

**CLOSED ROOM**

You see Duval,

"Now campers all of you have to be in one room together and act as the person you were assigned to be and the until the last one standing, and t remind you agin all of your friends and family are watching, so ya, have fun embarrassing yourself!" Duval said while skidding out of the room and locking the doors. Long got up,

"This is crap" he said and knocked on the door

"I'm out" Duval opened the door and let him out. Nans laughed

"Ha, I knew that prick couldn't last!" Seth smiled and high fived her. Tanner smiled at Seth

"Hi Tanner" Tanner said to Seth. Seth turned towards her

"Oh, Hi Seth" Seth said to Tanner in a high squeaky voice. Sam held Ana's hand

"You know Sam, I really like you" Sam said to Ana, Ana giggled and said deeply

"Ya I like you too Ana" Ana said to Sam. Ana kisses him lightly on the cheek. Nans kept a focused look on her face, by not looking at Longs disgusting clothes. Paige must have loved to wear this she thought. Kaeezs holding his breath so he wouldn't break Shaya's hott on her short shorts. Shaya rubbed his back comforting, then they started making out. But Kaeezs couldn't take it. He ran to the door following him was Shaya they both knocked on the door. Duval opened the door and crossed them off the list. Kaeezs threw off the wig and pulled off the shorts shorts laving him in Shaya's t-shirt and boxers... He then took off the shirt and handed it to Shaya who was zoning out, he then ran as fast as lighting to his cabin. Brooke and Logan french kissing to Logan's liking... The spaghetti top then got even tighter! Logan ran to the door with Brooke right behind him and knocked on the door. Duval let em out and closed the door shut. Nans knew she was the only one left on her team and Tanner and Seth knew they were the only ones left on their team. Nans tried to stay in but Long's sweatshirt stunk like blood and it was so sour in her nostrils. She ran out of there leaving Tanner and Seth the winners! Duval walked in

"The Growling Lions win!" Duval shouted! Tanner and Seth gave each other a quick peck on the lips and jumped up and down.

**CAMPFIRE **

You see Nans, Logan, Brooke, Kaeezs, and Shaya all in their regular clothes. Duval looks at the screen

"Well this life changing challenge will now be put into their small memories, now the Pouncing Tigers have lost and now its time for you to vote who you want out and to stay!" She pauses for dramatic effect and starts talking again

"Here on Total Drama Island!!!' The camera zooms all the way out to see the whole island.


	9. Nans is Off!

Total Drama Island

I do not own total drama island I do own duval and ppl own their characters who made them!

CAMPFIRE

You see Nans, Logan, Brooke, Kaeezs, and Shaya. Kaeezs and Shaya played footsie while Brooke and Logan were making out. But everyone had a guilty look on their face except for Nans. Duval holds four marshmallows.

"Today, one of you will be out, you have all voted, Shaya, Kaeezs, and Logan, you are all safe" Brooke bit her lip while Nans just took a deep breath

"Brooke you are safe, SO HA NANS GET OUTA HERE!" Duval shouted! Nans forehead crinkled

"Good idea guys, just because my lover isn't here" Brooke ran over to her and hugged her anyways.

"But sweetheart, your lover is here!" A voice said from behind. Nans turned around to see Fred with a rose in his hand. Nans ran over to hi and gave him a HUGE hug and a peck on the lips. Shaya and Kaeezs waved goodbye as Logan shouted

"LATER FRED!!!" Brooke sighed woundering how was she going to tell this to Sam…

CONF. CAM

You see Logan

"I feel bad for voting off Nans, but she really had no use to the team…"

**CAMPFIRE**

Duval looked at everyone

"Okay, you guys are probably starving lets go to dinner!" Duval walked over to the Mess hall while everyone was trotting behind her.

**MESS HALL**

All of the Growling Lions have already have their 'food' which was yellow pees and blue mashed potatoes.

Sam looked at Shaya

"Where's my sister?" Shaya bit her lip and just got on line. Sam looked at Ana and mumbled to her

"I didn't even get to say goodbye" Duval shrugged

"Alright, now that Nans off who will be next, stay tuned to Total Drama Island!" Camera zooms all the way out to see the whole island.


	10. Phobia day 4

Total Drama Island

I do not own total drama island but I do own duval and ppl own their characters who made them blah blah blah and I want to make a shout out to musicaltheatergirl-dxc4eva and All-that-stuff who helped me with ideas for challenges and stuff! Thx a bunch!

GIRLS CABBIN

"CAMPERS, CAMPERS, DO YOU HAVE THE CORAGE TO COME OUT FOR YOUR FOURTH CHALLENGE???" Ana's eyes open slowly, she yawns

"Hey are you guys up?" She says in a croaky voice. Brooke mumbles something

"What did you say?" Shaya asked. Tanner tapped on Brooke. Brooke throws the pillow off her head

"I said Duval keeps getting more and more annoying…" Tanner giggled

"I totally agree, on our relax day she like did an explosion when me and Seth were like talking" Ana giggled

"I think Duval is nice!" She said knowing that Duval was watching, but mumbled when pigs fly. Brooke looked at Ana

"I heard that!" She giggled. Shaya then stood up on her top bunk

"MAGGOTS, GET ALL OF YOUR CLOTHES ON BEFORE YOU BECOME BREAKFAST!!!" She said imitating Chef. Brooke went into hysterics while Tanner and Ana where rolling on the floor laughing!

CONF. CAM

You see Brooke giggling, and then wiping away a tear

"I don't know what go into me since we have eaten all this crap, it was just soooo funny" She then looked at her hands worriedly

"I hope my cheerleading coach doesn't see this or she will think I do this to her!"

BACK TO GIRLS CABBIN

Tanner threw on her clothes and then raced Shaya out the door. Brooke put on her shirt and linked arm and arm with Ana out the door.

BOYS CABBIN

"CAMPERS, CAMPERS, DO YOU HAVE THE CORAGE TO COME OUT FOR YOUR FOURTH CHALLENGE???" Logan gritted his teeth,

"I HATE DUVAL!!!" He shouted! Sam got up

"Uh my back…" He groaned. He sighed as he looked at the picture of his sis. Kaeezs rubbed his hands together,

"Another day of making out!" He howled! Seth rolled his eyes,

"Whatever man, me and Tanner are going nice and smoooooth" He said. Long massaged his temples.

"Shut-up, all you guys ever think about is girls!" He snorted. Sam stared at him

"Take a chill pill" Longs hand clenched into a fist, he threw on his sweatshirt and walked out. Sam and Seth glanced at each other and walked out the door. Logan followed after them. Kaeezs struggling trying to pull up his pants, ran after them shouting

"WAIT UP GUYS!" His boxers showing.

FLAG POLE

Kaeezs and Shaya where making out while Seth and Tanner's hands where twisted together. Long tightened his hood. Brooke and Logan where kissing each other slowly and Logan's toung would try to get in but Brooke would slap him playfully on the cheek. Sam and Ana where swaying to the sound of Sam's guitar. Duval walked in with a devilish grin on her face

"Not wise of you too come here" Logan sighed

"Not this crap again" he mumbled to Brooke. She giggled putting her hand over her mouth to muffle the giggle.

"Before our challenge you should probably get some food, but not just any food gourmet food!!" Sam looked at the sky

"Thank you god!" Ana nudged him playfully. Duval walked in the mess hall motioning everyone to follow her.

CONF. CAM

You see Tanner with a frustrated expression on her face

"When I heard the words gourmet and food in the same sentence I knew something was up" She said

MESS HALL

They all walked in cautiously. In front of them was a long table with chicken, mashed potatoes, thick gravy, key lime pie, caramel apples with nuts on top, gummy worms, a miniature chocolate fountain, chocolate rocks, cotton candy, roast beef, buttered peas, and soda cans. Shaya stopped kissing Kaeezs

"I think I died and went to heaven!" Kaeezs mouth watered. Brooke looked at her stomach then the food,

"I will be sooo happy when I am done with this" She said hungrily. Sam and Ana ran towards the table Sam took a leg off the chicken while Ana dropped gummy worms into her mouth one by one. Logan jumped on the table shoving as much food in his mouth as possible. Brooke splat her face in the mashed potatoes, Long popped one caramel apple in his mouth whole! Kaeezs and Shaya then jumped onto the table. Kaeezs took a giant bite of the roast beef while Shaya took 3 cotton candy's and shoved it in her mouth. Tanner and Seth dashed over to the table and started eating. Seth ripped open a can of sprite and chugged it the stuffing buttered peas in his mouth. Tanner took a TON of chocolate rocks in her mouth and then put her mouth under the chocolate fountain. Duval backed away disgustedly watching them devour the last trace of food. They all held their stomachs moaning. Duval spoke up

"Now that you guys are done, follow me out side" They all followed her, slowly.

OUTSIDE OF MESS HALL

Duval smirks

"Okay, today you will be facing your worst fear, and until one person is left that wins this challenge!" She raises her eyebrows and lets out a evil laugh

"MWAHAHAHAAH" Brooke glanced at Ana scared. Duval then blind folded all the campers to take them to the secret hallway.

SECRET HALLWAY WITH ALL ROOMS

Duval takes off all their blind folds.

"Now that you have entered, you can not leave!" Sam chuckled with a hint of fear in it. Seth looked at Duval

"You like scaring us" Duval giggles and shakes her head yes. Duval looked at the campers

"All right, each of you must go into your room that says your name."

ANA PHOBIA ROOM POV GL

I walk in slowly, the lights are dim, but a light suddenly shines on a gulp, doll. But not just any doll, a porcelain doll. I try to run out the door but it was looked. I breath heavily. Oh my god, It's looking at me. Then there are pictures of Paige serious pictures, looking right at me. Then a bunch of porcelain dolls are everywhere! Then the last light goes on, there standing there, was PAIGE!!!

"AHHHHHHH LET ME OUT" I screamed, banging on the door to let me out of this death trap. I was let out into a bright shining light.

SAM PHOBIA ROOM POV GL

I walk in a room. There are a bunch of seats. I am then given glasses from a strange man. He pushes the glasses on my face and then, the glasses tighten around my face making it impossible to take off. I am pushed down into a seat and chains are on my legs and arms. The movie starts. Its spy kids? But on no, it's in 3D! A dinosaur gets right in my face,

"AHHHHHH" I scream! Meters are being thrown at my face I close my eyes. My knuckles turn white I am clenching them so hard. A spider gets squashed and the blood spurts out towards me.

"DUVAL I GIVE UP LET ME OUT!!!!" The chains and glasses let go of me and I run out the door.

LOGAN PHOBIA ROOM POV PT

I walk in I see a farm door. I step in side it.

"What the hell?" I mutter. I then see a farmer, but a bunny farmer. I laugh nervously

"What are going to do, I am not afraid of you" I spat. The bunny farmer growls, her nostrils flaring she runs over and jumps on me!

"AHHH!" I scream! She starts kicking me with her giant feet! She then kicks me right in the family jewels!

"OOOF!!" I shocked out.

"DUVAL LET ME THE FUCK OUT!" I screamed on the top of my lungs!. The girl bunny farmer stops moving and I stumble out of the farm and out of the bright door to be given a ice pack….

BROOKE PHOBIA ROOM POV PT

I walk in, eww what is that smell it smells like, the circus? I freeze, okay I am in my happy place, I am smart, I can get out of this, right? I sniff the air it wreaks of puke and popcorn. I see a small car come towards me, then five clowns stepped out of it with, blood all over their face, they come closer and closer to me. One clown gets in my face and smiles with yellow stained teeth,

"boo"

"AHHHH!!" I scream as I fall backwards, fainting, seeing the door open but then BLANK.

LONG PHOBIA ROOM POV GL

I walk in, ha if Duval thinks she can scare me she's got something coming for her. I see a street? I walk over to it I then see my friend, with bloody hands, I felt my face turn white. The blood smelt sour in my nostrils. I started hypervenaliting I turn around, blood was everywhere! I ran to the door

"LET ME OUT LET ME OUT, PLEASE!" I pleaded. The door opened and I stepped out.

SETH PHOBIA ROOM POV GL

I stepped in. The walls where glowing blue. The curtains opened and I see a shark. I hear the lock click. My toes went cold, except my right big toe which was gone. The shark sneered swarming the water, I could hear the music play

"Dunuh, dunuh, dunuh, DUNUH" it goo louder every time, I put my hands over my ears

"MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!' I screamed banging on the door. It opened and I run out.

TANNER POHBIA ROOM POV GL

I walk in, there is a makeup booth. I am pushed onto the seat and chained by the legs and arms. A makeup women comes close to me

"Darling, you can't look like that for your speech!" She scolded. I look at her my eyes turning big

"What speech" The woman giggles

"You're so funny, don't worry darling you will be done in no time!" She puffs powder all over my face and I feel cold lipstick smeared over my lips, and blush puffed everywhere! I am then pushed over to a dressing room a big poofy pink dress is pulled over me. I am then pushed onto a stage. I see all my classmates look at me,

"Uh, um" I stutter

"DUVAL I GIVE UP, he-he" I say nervously feeling my classmates stress burn threw me. I then fall backwards closing my eyes.

KAEEZS PHOBIA ROOM POV PT

I walk in, there I was in a girl's room. I notice my friend Jalen, he farts and the girls wake up. Jalen runs

"Wait guys!" I see the girls holding a bat. The grab my hood before I could run! They drag me in and I feel a sharp pain of a bat hit me over and over again. I feel blood come out of my nose.  
"HELP DUVAL!" The door opens and Duval grabs me out of the room and closes the door.

SHAYA PHOBIA ROOM POV PT

I walk in, I sniff the air, eww it smells like salt water and, uh-oh fish. I stand on platform, fish swarming around me. I shiver feeling the cold sweat trickle down my back. The platform suddenly shoots down making me fall into the water!

"AHHHHH!" I screech! Feeling the fish touch me all slimy and everything I doggy paddle trying to keep my head out of the water. The fish stay on the bottom, and don't touch me anymore. Duval walks in

"Congratulations Shaya you are the winner of this challenge!" A grin is planted on my face! A net is thrown into the water I grab it and I am pulled out of the water. And me and Duval walk out of the door.

SECRET HALLWAY

Shaya looks around to see all of the paranoid contestants. Duval chuckled

"The Pouncing Tigers win!" Duval announced! Kaeezs put his hand in the air

"Yay" he said sarcastically but then regrets it

"Ow!" he mumbles to himself Logan putting ice on his family jewels moans

"Yay" he said with pain. Brooke who's face pale white, shivers

"Clowns evil" was all she said. Ana and Sam looked at each other shaking while holding hands. Tanner who's lips where stained a little from the lipstick and Seth mumbling to himself

"Dunuh, dunuh, dunuh uhh" Long curled up in his sweater

"So much blood" he hissed. Duval looked at the camera

"Okay, everyone must be blind folded before I take you guys to the campfire except for the pouncing tigers they will be taken to dinner!"

CAMPFIRE

You see Sam, Ana, Long, Tanner and Seth. Duval looks at the camera.

"These Growling Lions have lost and now its time to vote, stay toned for Total Drama Island!"

Key:

GL is growling lions

PT is pouncing tiger

Longest chpt eva!


	11. Long is Off!

Total Drama Island

**I do not own total drama island but i do own duval and ppl own their ppl that they made**

**CAMPFIRE**

You see Sam, and Ana holding hands, Tanner and Seth Seth teaching Tanner how to play the guitar, and Long buried his head in his hood. Duval looked at the four marshmallows

"There are five of you, but only four marshmallow, Ana, Tanner, Seth, you are all safe" Ana glanced at Sam no he can't leave! She thought. Her eyes darted back and fourth from Long to Sam

"Sam you are safe, Long your stuff is packed and ready to go" she said calmly but with a smirk on her face. The boat arrives and there was Paige with a tear rolling down her cheek. Chef threw the stuff on the boat. While Long reached out for Paige's lips and they made-out..

**CONF. CAM**

You see Seth

"Long and Paige makingout?" he questioned then shuttered,

"The most disgusting thing I have ever seen in my life"

**BACK TO CAMPFIRE**

The boat drifted away,

"Ew" was all that Sam said. Duval turned back to the campers

"Okay since you all are probably starving I will get you back to the mess hall where the Pouncing Tigers are..." She walked as all of the campers trotted behind.

**MESS HALL**

Brooke and Logan had already gotten their 'food' as well as Kaeezs and Shaya. Sam and Ana got in line behind them Tanner and Seth. They looked at what was plopped on their pate it looked like frog legs, clipped toenails, underneath it a piece of pink lettuce? They all sat at their tables. Ana looked at Brooke. Logan burped

"Ha, that stupid Long isn't here!" Kaeezs laughed and Seth sneered

"I hate that guy" Everyone agreed. They all took their first bite of 'food' and they all threw up.

"I HATE MY JOB!" Chef shouts! Kaeezs wiped his lips

"Hey guys do you wanna play spin the bottle at the boys cabin?" Sam's lips curved into a smile

"Sure!" They all got up to leave Chef to his work (A/N My friend Edwardcullenrocksmysoxs idea she did this for hers and I thought I wanted to do it too so THX!)

**BOYS CABBIN **

They all got in a circle on the floor. Logan, Brooke, Shaya, Kaeezs, Sam, Ana, Seth, Tanner. Logan put the bottle in the middle. Sam spun first landing on Ana. He pecked her lips. Ana smiled shyly. Then Seth spun (A/N only the boys got to spin) landing on Tanner. He reached and they took a nice long kiss. Logan then spun hoping it would land on Brooke, it almost did it landed on Shaya. Brooke's eyes flared up at Shaya's. Kaeezs clenched his fist. Logan quickly kissed her. Brooke nostrils flared. Kaeezs crossed his arms. Kaeezs then spun angrily and karma it landed on Brooke. Brooke sighed and mumbled

"Karma" Kaeezs pecked her lips quickly causing Shaya to flinch and and Logan to sneer. The couples then looked back at their boy/girlfriend. Brooke's eyes full of sadness reached for Logan's lips as she felt his hot breath trickle down her throat. They started to makeout, then FRENCH KISSING???? Kaeezs looked at Shaya with his puppy dog eyes. Shaya couldn't help but smile. Kaeezs tickled her chin pressing his lips against her collarbone she kissed him instantly and they began french kissing!! Duval walked in

"OKAY CAAMPERS, GO TO BED MY CAMERA CREW IS GETTING TIERD!!!!" Camera ends to static.


	12. Missing Things 5

Total Drama Island

**i do not own total drama island but i do own duval and ppl own the characters they made!!!**

**GIRLS CABBIN**

"OOOOO CAMPERS, I BET YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHATS HAPPENING TODAY!!" Tanner rolled out of her bed falling on the floor. she hugged her stuffed soccer ball. Shaya opened her eyes,

"Um, Brooke I forgot to tell you this but, NEVER kiss Kaeezs ever!" Brooke shot up

"And do not, EVER kiss Logan" she snapped back. Ana groaned

"What's with all the yelling?" Tanner shrugged. Ana yawned

"Come on we better start getting dressed" Brooke sneered

"Ya, or Duval will mess with our heads even MORE" Shaya smiled at Tanner

"Let's get moving!" Shaya said towards Tanner. Brooke walked link and link with Ana. Shaya smiled at Tanner grabbing her arm as soon as she finished putting on her shirt.

"AH!" Tanner yelped as she was pulled by the arm out the door!

**BOYS CABBIN**

"OOOOO CAMPERS, I BET YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHATS HAPPENING TODAY!!" Kaeezs massaged his temples, he walked over to Logan's bed he shook him

"Hey, man don't mess with Shaya again she's mine" he growled. Logan eyes opened immediately

"Don't you say anything, if you even look at Brooke with that goofy grin of yours I will have you're ass hanging over my fire place" Sam yawned flexing his muscles

"Guys could you fight any other time of day?" Seth yawned

"Ya guy's seriously" They both scowled turning away from each other. Seth smiled

"Well, I am going to get dressed and you should all too!" Everyone agreed silently. Seth and Sam walked out after they were done changing. Logan and Seth both stomped out the door shoving each other slightly as they walked out.

**FLAGPOLE **

Shaya and Kaeezs were making out on one side of the flagpole and Logan and Brooke on the other eyeing each other. Sam and Ana where kissing each other slowly. Tanner and Seth where playing footsie, nudging each other playfully. Duval walked over to everyone, she snapped her fingers

"Stop, kissing mwah has arrived!" Se said everyone turned to her slowly

"Anywhooo, if you want breakfast you gonna have to use this riddle to find it, soft and chewy, stay or go, that is where your breakfast go!" Ana shook her head

"I hate riddles" Duval chuckled

"Get into your teams and go find your breakfast!"

**GROWLING LIONS**

Sam tapped his chin

"Hmm" Tanner glanced at Seth

"You got anything?" Seth shook his head no. Tanner toyed with her fingers. Ana shrugged

"Guys, come on I am starving!" Ana complained. They all looked at Tanner, Sam spoke up

"Tanner what do you think?" Seth looked at her

"Come on Tanner you can do it" he said with a small smile on his face. Tanner took a deep breath

"Well, soft and chewy like a marshmallow stay or go like being safe or going on the boat of losers" Seths face turned into a smile

"That mean our breakfast is at the Campfire!" Ana gave Tanner a huge hug

"You are my savior!" They all started running to the campfire! But passing by where the Pouncing Tigers seeing they were already gone they ran even faster!

**POUNCING TIGERS**

Logan massaged his temples. Brooke yawned

"I can't think of anything" Kaeezs tapped his foot. Shaya cracked her knuckles. Logan's eyes went wide

"Guys, how can we be so stupid, except for you Brooke" he said dreamily staring at her Kaeezs snapped his fingers in his face

"Come on!" Shaya clapped her hands

"LOGAN!" She shouted, Brooke turned to giving her a evil stare mumbling about yelling at her later. Logan blinked

"Oh, ya well its out breakfast has to be at the campfire, stay or go, stay here at the camp or be eliminated and leave the island??" Brooke smiled

"You're right, lets go the Growling Lions are still sitting there!" They all began running!

**CAMPFIRE**

The Pouncing Tiger came their first, to see Duval standing there tiredly

"Congrats, heres your breakfast" then the Growling Lions

"Aw, man!" Sam complained.

"YES!" Shaya shouted! Ana looked at Duval

"So where is our, prize we won again!" Duval laughed

"Psh, no thats not the challenge" Logans mouth went wide

"I used my brain for some crummy breakfast" Duval smirked

"Yes!" Tanner shrugged

"At least we have not lost the challenge" Seth agreed. Kaeezs and Shaya

looked at their feet. They all started eating. Duval held her nose

"Okay, lets get started with the challenge" Everyone grumbled

"Oh shush, here is your first clue it will lead to Brooke's skull, given to by Logan" she smirks while Logan shifts uncomfortably on his foot. Brooke's smile turned big

"No wonder why I couldn't find it!" Duval clapped his hands

"The riddle to find Brooke's skull is moving and gooey, dangerous, and army now, GO!"

**GROWLING LIONS**

Ana motioned everyone to stop by the flag pole. Sam sat down next to Ana. Then Tanner and Seth came sitting next to each other, breathless. Sam pounded the ground

"We need to win this one, come on think about moving and gooey, dangerous and army" Seth looked at Tanner hopefully, Tanner shrugged. Sam murmured

"We are going to lose" Ana sighed. But then her eyes got bright,

"Wait guys, gooey moving as in Chef's food and Chef was in the army and he is dangerous" she shutters Seth stood up

"Then that settles it, TO THE MESS HALL!" They all started running!

**POUNCING TIGERS**

Kaeezs screamed

"Ok, guys lets run to the boys cabin" Everyone followed.

"Okay, what could this mean?" Brooke complained. Shaya shrugged. Logan came in last

"Guys we have to hurry, or we could lose!" Logan said bitterly! Shaya massaged her temples

"Okay, um gooey, gooey, gooey, uh marshmallow, no we were just at the campfire..." Kaeezs tapped his chin

"dangerous, dangerous, secret hallway, no we don't know where that is!" Brooke sighed

"Army, army, wait guys Chef is always saying he was in the army, and his food is gooey and stuff my skull is at the mess hall!" She got up And started running! Everyone ran after her.

**GROWLING LIONS **

Tanner pointed at Chef holding the skull! Seth ran over to Chef, jumping up to grab the skull and kiss his nose

"Thanks, sweet cheeks!" Chef's face turned red, it looked like steam was coming out of their ears! Sam looked at Seth to Chef seeing what had just happened

"Ru- hahaha -n hahaahha!" They all started running . Ana was cracking up she grabbed the 1st post-it note off of Chef's forehead, and staggered behind everyone who was running from Chef.

**POUNCING TIGERS **

Shaya ran as fast as she could she saw Chef fuming? Wonder why... Brooke came in with Logan but they backed away towards the door

"Uh-oh, I wonder why Chef is so mad" he mumbled to Brooke. Kaeezs came in last, when he got in he saw Chef, and started snickering. grabbing the 2nd post-it note on his forehead and running, grabbing Shaya's hand! Logan and Brooke ran after them. Kaeezs started reading it. He then read it out-loud

"If you want Sam's guitar here is your riddle, stinky and gross, feel better and confess" Shaya then yelled

"Guy's lets go bad to the boy's cabin!" As she was running.

**GROWLING LIONS**

Sam started running faster.

"Seth, are you still holding the skull?" he shouted back to him!

"Ya!" Seth shouted back! Tanner smiled at Seth but knowing he was soooo gonna get killed by Chef latter. Ana looked at the skull admiringly, even if Logan was a jerk sometimes he was so romantic, why didn't Sam do that! Sam smiled sweetly at Ana why did she look so angry? He turned his head to his crocked little smile. Ana bit her lip, but Sam was special in his own way. Tanner giggled, at Seth he always made her laugh. But then Tanner tripped

"AH!" she yelped! Seth immediately stopped.

"Guys wait Tanner fell!" Sam and Ana stopped on their heels but then slipped and feel into mud!

"What our luck" Ana mumbled. They watched the Pouncing Tigers run right past them.

**POUNCING TIGERS **

Brooke pointed

"Guys, Logan look there are the Growling lions!" Shaya smiled

"And there is the boys cabin!" Kaeezs sat down, Logan looked at Brooke. And Shaya glanced at Kaeezs.

"The note says that you are in second place but if you hurry the second riddle won't be a furry, the riddle is again If you want Sam's guitar here is your riddle, stinky and gross, feel better and confess, now lets think this over" Logan snapped his fingers repetitively

"Um, um, gross mess hall, but we were just there, fuck" (A/N he mumbled fuck) Shaya then said

"feel better, uh, um the showers no it says confess you wouldn't confess in a shower" Kaeezs eyes turned big

"Guys, confess as in the confession cam as in stalls thats where the guitar is!" Brooke clapped her hand excitedly

"Lets go, HURRY!" They all ran out!

**GROWLING LIONS**

Sam stood up with the look in his eyes I-can't-belive-this-is-happening-to-me. He then gave his hand to Ana, she grabbed it gracefully as he pulled herself up. Seth grabbed Tanner by the waist and hoisted her up. Tanner smiled

"Come on guys, I am sorry that we held us up but we better start moving, or we could lose this thing!" Everyone ran to the flagpole.

"Okay" Seth said lets see what this says he clears his throughout

"If you want Sam's guitar here is your riddle, stinky and gross, feel better and confess" Ana wiped her dirty hands on the floor,

"Uh, feel better the infirmary, oh wait its not stinky it smells like soap and lots of it" Sam sighed

"It could be, no thats not it" he muttered. Seth looked tapped his chin

"Guys, confess as in the confession stalls of course!"

"Ya!" Tanner said excitedly!

"Lets go!" Ana said running!

**POUNCING TIGERS**

Brooke opened the door,

"Eww" she muttered Logan followed in grabbing the guitar. Kaeezs then gets in grabbing the note.

"Uh guys, can you guys get out I am kinda squished" Logan shoved Kaeezs out

"Anything for you princess" Brooke rolled her eyes playfully

"You sound like Duncan" Kaeezs sneered at Logan Shaya's nostrils were flared

"Don't you ever touch my boyfriend again!" she huffed, Brooke's jaw clenched

"And don't you ever talk to my boyfriend that way!" she shot back! Shaya glared at Brooke and Brooke did the same. Then the Growling Lions came from behind Ana grabbed the second note

"I will be taking that!" she said and then handed it to Sam and they started running again.

**GROWLING LIONS**

Seth pointed

"Guys there is the confession cam!" he shouted! Ana grabbed the note from the confession cam

"I will be taking that!" she said as she handed it to Sam and they started running again. Tanner giggled

"Nice one!" Tanner said! Sam smiled

"Ya Ana, now could you read for us?" He said as they got to the flagpole. Ana shook her head

"It says the last and final clue is my uncle Chris is not here but I took some gel (A/N BTW THX musicaltheatergirl-dxc4eva) and now its in a place cold and sharp with scary things" Seth snickered

"Is it Chef's kitchen?" Tanner laughed

"I wasn't joking" Seth then said seriously. Tanner smiled sweetly. Ana shrugged

"I got nothing" Sam's lips curved into a smile

"Scary and sharp, as in the boat house!"

"Of course!" Tanner said as they started running!

**POUNCING TIGERS **

"UH!" Shaya said while throwing her hands in the air

"Lets just keep on moving what does the note say" Logan grumbled

"It says the final clue is my uncle Chris is not here but I took some gel and now its in a place cold and sharp with scary things"

"How descriptive" Brooke spat. Logan tapped his chin

"Calm down baby, well it says cold, it could be the showers, no it says sharp and soap is not sharp" Kaeezs groaned

"This is so hopeless" Shaya shook her head in agreement

"Well you shouldn't be talking you can't do anything!" Brooke snapped. Shaya sighed

"Guy's this has been taking like 10 minutes and The growling lions are probably ahead of us!" Kaeezs then smiled

"Guys, sharp as in weapons as in the BOAT HOUSE!" Logan stood up quickly

"Well lets go and we better run!" They all started running!

**GROWLING LIONS**

Tanner opened the door to the boat house Ana ran in, and grabbed the hair gel

"We did it, we got 2 out of 3 we won!" Seth ran in and hugged Tanner! Sam and Ana turned towards at each other and Ana grabbed Sam's face and kissed him! At first Sam was surprised but then he kissed her back and then they started making out with each other Ana's fingers went threw Sam's beautiful hair! Duval then walked clapping

"Congrats, all of you are the winners, and your prize is a shovel for your next challenge you will need it!" she winks. Then the pouncing Tigers came running in! They started breathing really heavy

"UH, KAEEZS THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER KISSED ME!" Brooke snapped! Shaya stomped her foot

"YOU BITCH, DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO MY BOYFRIEND!" Logan glared at Shaya

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU WHORE!" (A/N sorry for all this terrible language but Logan has a REALLY bad language) Kaeezs face turned dark red

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he shouted! Duval then came between them

"PEOPLE PEOPLE, save this for later, when your voting!" Duval scowled.

**CONF. CAM**

Kaeezs: "I HATE Logan uh he kissed my girl and he called her a whore and she is no whore he better watch his back I am going to fuck up his life"

Logan: Okay the Kaeezs dude HAS to go he kissed Brooke and now he must pay I will push him down to the deepest pit of hell and then make him go farther! Fuck him, I feel bad for his mother he was a mistake!" he spat

**BACK TO BOAT HOUSE **

Duval smiled

"Okay, Growling Lions go to dinner and Pouncing Tigers you come with me to the campfire" She lead the arguing team to the campfire

**CAMPFIRE**

You see Logan and Brooke fiercely making out while Kaeezs and Shaya were french kissing angrily. Duval gaged

"You vote, hurry, BLEH" She barfs. The camera zooms all the way out so you see the whole island. (A/N everyone can vote on who you want off because this is going to be a HARD choice!)

**AND A CERTAIN PERSON THAT'S NAME BEGAN WITH J I FINISHED!!!! MWHAHAAHAH **


	13. Kaeezs is Off!

Total Drama Island

**i do not own anythin except duval and ppl own characters they made**

**CAMPFIRE**

You see Brooke and Logan holding hands while Shaya and Kaeezs where snuggling. Duval looks the her three marshmallows

"I have three marshmallows but there are four of you get the picture?" Shaya sighed. Logan mumbled to Brooke

"Get on with it Duval" Duval looked at Logan

"You know I can hear you, anyways since I knew there was gonna be a tie, I let everyone vote even the winners!" Logan stomped his foot

"OH GREAT, THATS FANTASTIC I WILL LOSE NOW!" Brooke hugged his muscular arm

"No you won't" she said reassuring. Kaeezs smirked. The dramatic lights then went on. Duval lit the wood,

"Shaya, Brooke you are safe" Duval threw them marshmallows, Brooke and Shaya threw each other glances. Duval clears her throughout

"Logan you are safe, Kaeezs you must go and your stuff is packed" Shaya got on her knees

"No, no Kaeezs don't leave!" she begged, now crying, Kaeezs wiped away her tears with his finger and held her close he pulled out a rose and kissed her on the lips and touched her jaw and puled away to the boat. The camera looks at Duval

"Dramatic much?" Shaya was sobbing, Brooke's smile turned into a frown. She walked over to Shaya

"Look Shaya, we should have never fought because of this fite we lost, friends?" she said opening her arms Shaya smiled a little but her eyes where puffy and red. and they hugged. Logan walked over

"I am sorry Shaya, you are most defiantly NOT a whore you are a really nice and pretty girl" he said sheepishly. Shaya smiled and they had a group hug! Duval rolled her eyes

"Okay, time for din-din" Shaya raised her eyebrow still sniffling

"You mean dinner"

"Whatever floats your boat" Duval said not caring.

**MESS HALL**

All of the Growling Lions have gotten their dinner. Chef smirked at Kaeezs not being there. He then turned his back and was holding a list of all the campers and he crossed Kaeezs name off" The other campers that were voted off were there too,

Fred √

Nans √

Paige √

Long √

Kaeezs √

He chuckled. Ana glanced over to Brooke and Shaya hugging still, they made up. Sam looked up seeing that everyone is not fighting anymore, but more importantly no more yelling in the morning! But wait where's Kaeezs Oh thats why Shaya is crying. Seth and Tanner look up. Tanner gets up to hug Shaya

"I am sorry about Kaeezs" Shaya accepted the hug and hugged her back. Todays dinner was moldy chicken with Chefs spit as gravy... Brooke got her food and watched Chef spit on her food, she gagged turning her head. Logan look at his food

"Yum!" Shaya turned her head

"Psh, what do you mean yum this is disgusting!" Shaya complained Chef heard what she said after he spat on her food then he spat on her face

"Enjoy" he said through his teeth.

"EW!!" Shaya screeched! Brooke stared in amazement, she grabbed and handed them to Shaya, she muffled

"Thanks" Logan then got off the line. And they all sit down. Then Duval walked in

"Okay, you saw it here see you next time on Total Drama Island!" Camera zooms all the way out so you can see the whole island!


	14. Dance But Don't Eat

Total Drama Island

**I do not own Total Drama Island but I do own Duval and ppl own their characters that they made!**

**GIRLS CABIN**

"CAMPERS, TODAY WILL NOT BE A CHALLENGE, AND MAKE SURE YOU KNOW HOW TO DANCE!" Shaya yawned

"Shut up Duval" she moaned, Tanner giggled silently. Brooke was already up, brushing her hair. Ana yawned and mumbled to herself

"Yay, everyones getting along!" Tanner then spoke up, but quietly

"I wonder what's so special" Brooke shrugged I don't know but it will be super easy for me, I am a dancer" Ana giggled.

"I hope we do okay!" Shaya admired her legs

"Oh think I could dance!" Tanner chuckled nervously, she may be good at sports she can NOT dance she is so clumsy when dancing..

"Alright people, lets start going to the flag pole she said as all four girls linked up and walked out the door one by one but still linked..

**BOYS CABIN**

"CAMPERS, TODAY WILL NOT BE A CHALLENGE, AND MAKE SURE YOU KNOW HOW TO DANCE!" Sam yawned,

"Uhhh, I want to go to bed!" Logan patted his legs, and sniffed

"Guys, um this is bad, I don't know how to dance" Seth then spoke up

"Does the pee-pee dance count?" Sam laughed

"Nice guys, well I was forced to learn how to dance" Logan raised his eyebrows

"I have a sister" Seth mouthed 'oh' while shaking his head. Logan got up from his bead and started putting on his regular clothes" He then looked at Seth and then Sam,

"We have to hurry" Seth clapped his hands

"Oh, right" And once they were all changing they, had a raced out the door...

**FLAGPOLE**

Shaya, Tanner, and Seth were all chatting. Sam was playing the guitar as Ana hummed along. Logan and Brooke were giggling and giving each other quick kisses. Duval walked in a pink sparkly knee high dress that falls back to her feet in the back. The girls mouth's were open. The boys exchanged glances from each other.

"Whoa Duval, HA-CHA-CHA-CHA (A/N if u don't know what that means its just like whoa hott!) Logan commented Brooke stared at him

"But you beautiful baby" he then said reassuringly. Duval flipped her hair

"I know, But you guys are sooooo under dressed for this occasion!" She said looking at their short-shorts and baggy jeans and dirty sneakers. Shaya giggled

"Whoa Duval you are so beautiful!" she said nicely! Duval blushed

"Oh shucks, well anyways today you will all be having a dance!" Brooke and Ana squealed! Seth and Logan exchanged worried glances. Sam smiled nice and bright! They all started walking towards the mess hall

"WAIT, today your having a prom, you will not eat ANYTHING thats the catch, who can last the longest?" Everyone grumbled . Duval then shooed them away to get dressed. (A/N i am gonna skip them in the cabin dressing I am gonna say what they are wearing when waking into the room I had forgot to write what you wanted ur formal to be tee-hee! So I will do it based of who you are..)

"By the way, the dance is at the Dock Of Shame!" Duval said right before they got in the cabins.

**TENT AT DOCK OF SHAME **

(A/N the boys come in first before all the girls and they were forced to dress RLLY formal and they don't like it, but the girls do but Tanner hates it!) Sam walks in first, he is wearing a black tux with a green tie. He was wearing black leather formal shoes and he had a rose in his hand. His brown hair gelled so it would cover one of his brown eyes. He looked back at Seth who was wearing a white formal shirt with a black tie a brown jacket clean strait jeans with brown leather shoes. His blonde hair was not spiked as it usually was he smoothened it so it covers his eyebrows.

"Seth, the girls aren't here yet!" Sam said worriedly.

"You're right!" Seth said! Logan then said

"Of course they need to put on their makeup and such" he said with no expression. He was wearing black formal pants, with a formal brown shirt with a black tie an his leather jacket except it was unzipped. His hair was gelled so it looks like he had a surfer cut. Duval was standing at the DJ booth with head phones on one ear. The girls then started walking in. First walked in Ana, Her long mocha tips were professionally curled and she was wearing a white flowing dress that had v-neck collar that goes right before her breasts. She had white heels. Her eyelashes were also longer from mascara and she had some hot pink eyeliner. Her heart fluttered when Sam's eyes met hers, he handed her the rose and her cheeks turned a light pink causing her to look away. Then came in Brooke. Her coffee brown hair was curled at bit so it looked wavy. She was wearing a yellow tank-dress (A/N I don't know what to call it its one of those dresses without the sleeves and stuff I am DUMB! lol) that stops at her knees. She was wearing hot pink high heels. Her eyelashes were also slightly longer and she had neon orange eyeliner. Logan's mouth was wide open

"Whoa Brooke, you look HOT!" Brooke rolled her eyes but then taking his hand. Then came in Shaya, she was wearing a black noodle dress with black heels. Her black hair professionally straightened so it looks like Alice Cullens except longer. Her eye lashes where slightly longer from mascara and she was wearing dark black eyeliner. Duval then spoke up

"Since you date Kaeezs was voted off he as brought back JUST for this challenge" Then some ones hands covered her yes and then said

"Guess who?", She giggled and turned around to see Kaeezs. He was wearing a black formal shirt with unripped clean jeans with a black jacket. He also was wearing black formal leather shoes. His black flowing hair that goes up to his neck was gelled perfectly so no hair would stick out. Then last came in hiding her face Tanner. She was wearing , light blue skinny jeans and a dark blue tank-top with no sleeves, she was also wearing gulp PINK flip-flops. She had a tint of brown eyeliner but no mascara! Seth stared in amazement.

"Someone's beautiful!" He cooed. She giggled but covering her mouth. Duval then scanned all the campers

"Okay, time to get this party STARTED!" and they haven't ate this will be interesting she mumbled after. Beautiful by Akon then starts blasting! (A/N I don't own this song Akon does) They all start dancing.

**1 hour**

Tanner held Seths hand, uhh she was getting hungry! And besides the other fact she didn't like to dance even if it was seth she just swayed to the music but close to Seth. Seth heard his stomach bark. Tanner whispered in his ear

"I am getting REALLY hungry and I want some of that food" she said longingly looking at the food table. He agreed quickly as they ran off the dance floor. Duval checked them off the list. I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At The Disco (A/N i don't own this song panic! at the disco does) starts playing then. Shaya and Kaeezs are laughing so hard and their stomachs are hurting. Kaeezs wasn't aloud to eat either! They were starving and tired! So they walked off the dance floor, Duval crossed their names off the list.

**2 hours**

Don't Trust Me by 30!3 was blasting.(A/N i do not own this song 30!3 does) The only ones left were Sam and Ana and Brooke and Logan. Brooke was going strong I mean she is a cheerleader! Logan was right behind her, dancing clumsily! Sam and Ana were exhausted though! Sam then took Ana's hand as a gentleman he knew that she was TIERD! Leaving Brooke and Logan. Duval stopped the music,

"Congrats the Pouncing Tigers win!" Brooke and Logan raced to the food table! Duval then smiled

"Okay everyone must be starving, so the Pouncing Tigers will go to dinner and Growling Lions will come with me to the campfire, and don't worry the marshmallows are huh-uge"

**CAMPFIRE**

You see Tanner and Seth twinning their fingers ten untwining their fingers. And Sam and Ana where hugging tightly! Duval smirks

"You all vote quickly, and the winning team can even vote you seen it here on Total Drama Island!" The camera zooms all the way out so you see the whole island!


	15. Tanner is Off!

Total Drama Island

**i don't own tdi but i do own duval and ppl own their characters that they made!**

**CONF. CAM**

Ana: "I don't know but Logan doesn't seem to like me, like he sorta ignores me" she shrugs "I don't have the happiest feeling about today's campfire" she looks away from the camera

Tanner: "I think I will do okay, I mean I haven't done anything wrong, right?"

Seth: "I am really nervous about todays campfire, I have no idea who is gonna be out"

Sam: "I think I am okay, but I worry about Ana, I truly do love her"

**CAMPFIRE**

You see Duval she has a devilish look on her face,

"Hello campers, you have all voted and I have three marshmallows and there one, two, three, four of you!" She counts Ana sighs then giggles as Sam mouths what Duval says. Duval quickly looks at Sam

"You know I can vote too if I want and make you go home" she says threateningly. Seth glanced at Tanner and smiled and kissed her shyly. She turns her head shyly blushing and kicks the dirt as if it were a soccer-ball.

"Sam and Seth you are safe" Duval said tossing them marshmallows. Ana and Tanner look at each other nervously

"Ana you are safe but Tanner you must go, your stuff is packed and everything" Tanner's eyes swelled with tears

"Bu-" she chocked out Seth ran over to her, he choked back his words she opened her mouth to say something he just put his finger to her lips and they kissed each other passionately. Ana cooed

"AWWW!" Sam smiled holding Ana in his arms. Tanner was then pulled by Chef and thrown on the boat and after, her luggage! Seth held out his hand to her but the boat was drifting away, but she had grabbed his hand but he then fell in the water and was pulled out by Duval....

"Eww, water lets go to dinner" Duval grumbled.

**MESS HALL**

Brooke, Logan, and Shaya had all gotten their 'food'. It was purple soup with eyeballs??!!! Set grumbled as he took his soup. Sam and Ana's stomachs turned as they saw an eyeball look at them! They All sat down, Shay noticed Tanner was gone! She never did anything to anyone. Brooke tapped on Logan's shoulder Logan turned to where Brooke was pointing, Tanner was gone! Hmm, I thought Ana would be gone.

**CONF. CAM**

Sam: "I feel bad for Seth, but Tanner just had to go I mean I can't vote of my girlfriend or my friend sorry Tanner" he looked at his feet

Logan: "I have to say I never really liked Ana, she's a bit of prep in my view, besides she's taking Brooke from me, better Ana then Tanner"

**BACK MESS HALL**

Shaya sighs Seth is in her situation... Duval walks in

"Okay campers you all go to bed, you have seen here on Total Drama Island!"

**Okay thats it I need idea's for challenges ppl! AHHH thx review ppl review CHEF IS WATCHING U lol**


	16. Cook Off

Total Drama Island

**i dont own anything but i do own duval and creators own the characters they made! **

**GIRLS CABIN**

"WAKEY-WAKEY UP CAMPERS CAN YOU COOK??" Duval shouted! Shaya yawned,

"Oh Duval" She said while shaking her head. Brooke woke up and shook Ana up

"Ana!" she hissed Ana grumbled and yawned having her morning breath right towards at Brooke. Brooke's face turned green shook it off. Shaya got off her bunk and stretched. Ana giggled

"Sorry!" Brooke giggled as well and hopped of her bed. Shaya stood up on her bed and said

"Guy's I HATE DUVAL!" everyone agreed silently. You then hear a faint "EHEHEHEHEHHE OO HEH!" They all burst out laughing. Brooke's eyes glistened she turned towards Ana's eyes turned chocolate brown. Brooke grabbed her arm and ran out the door in their pjs.

**OUTSIDE BOY CABIN **

They ran Past Logan and Sam chatting, their mouths wide open when they saw them, Brooke was wearing black shorts with spaghetti strap shirt and her hair was up in two pig tails. And Ana was wearing white sweat pants that reached the floor and a pale blue midriff top with sleeves that ended at her elbows and her hair was in a high pony tail. Logan shouted after them

"SHEMXI BROOKE I LIKE IT SEE YOU TONIGHT" Brooke stuck out her toung at him when she heard that.

**DOCK OF SHAME**

Ana shouted

"Brooooooke where are we going?" Brooke laughed as she came to a complete stop right in front of the lake. Ana was unprepared and fell into the water. She swam up

"HEY!" she giggled grabbing Brooke's ankle bringing her in too!

"ah!" Brooke yelped! Falling in the water they both see a shark head pop out

"EEEK!" the screech and race out of the water! Brooke squeezed some of the water out of her shirt

"I was going to say, do you want to join in my alliance?" Ana nodded quickly having drops of water splatter everywhere. Brooke laughed

"We better start going back to the cabins to change Shaya probably already left."

**BOYS CABIN **

"WAKEY-WAKEY UP CAMPERS CAN YOU COOK??" Duval shouted. Seth then shouted

"NO I CAN'T WHATS IT TO YA?" Sam burst out laughing and high fived Seth. Logan chuckled

"The girls are probably squealing with joy!" Logan joked as he mad little girly noises while jumping up and down! Sam joined in with him. Jumping up and down! Then Seth joined in

"EHEHEHEHEHHE OO HEH!" they all squealed. As they got dressed.

**OUTSIDE BOYS CABIN**

Brooke and Ana ran past Logan and Sam chatting, their mouths wide open when they saw them, Brooke was wearing black shorts with spaghetti strap shirt and her hair was up in two pig tails. And Ana was wearing white sweat pants that reached the floor and a pale blue midriff top with sleeves that ended at her elbows and her hair was in a high pony tail. Logan shouted after them

"SHEMXI BROOKE I LIKE IT SEE YOU TONIGHT" Brooke stuck out her toung at him when she heard that. Sams forehead crinkled and punched his arm playfully

"Dude, Ana was with her!" Logan shrugged, and Sam shook his head

"Total turn off!" Logan laughed

"Whatever man"

**FLAG POLE**

Seth and Shaya where talking sadly to each other about Kaeezs and Tanner. A tear would roll down her cheek ever so often. Seth looked at his picture of Tanner and sighed. Brooke and Ana walked over to the flagpole wet? Logan licked his lips

"Ya baby work it!" Brooke stomped her foot

"You are suh-uch a pig!" Brooke snapped. Sam chuckled

"You are such a fail!" Ana giggle jumped and hugged Sam. He kissed her temples and whispered

"Hey sunshine your so bubbly!" he laughed. Ana blushed and replied

"Aw Sam your soo sweet!" Shaya smiled sadly at Ana and Brooke missing Kaeezs. Duval skipped over to everyone,

"Growling Lions you are up first, Seth you are cooking and Ana you are eating" Duval snickers in her hand.

"Pouncing Tigers you are second, Logan you are cooking and Shaya you are eating" everyone groans,

"And if you win or lose you still have to eat what you cooker made for you." Duval smiles showing her bright white teeth.

"So lets go!" Duval said happily!

**MESS HALL**

Seth stands at one table and Logan the other. With Ana and Shaya blind folded. Duval shows both boys what they will be cooking. A screen rolls down, Seth cocks his head

"Where did that screen come from?" Logan then said

"Ya what the f***" Duval rolls her eyes. She points her finger to the screen

"You have to make Mishkaki, its a recipe made in Easter Africa" On each table there is a "clean-ish bowl" a teaspoon, a fresh ginger root, a giant wooden spoon, a grater, garlic, a small ripe tomato, tamarind paste, curry powder, oil, water, black pepper, salt, 2 pounds of beef, a peeler, and a knife!

"Good luck!" Duval said while leaving the tent. Seth takes a deep breath

"Ok" he mumbles. Seth grabs the peeler and starts to peel the ginger root. Logan grabs the grater and flips it up side down

"What the hell is this?" he said loudly. Shaya sighs. Ana swayed back and forth. Seth puts the peeled ginger root down in the teaspoon and then puts in the bowl. He then cuts up the garlic and sprinkles it in the bowl. Logan grated the cheese in the bowl. He then grabs the garlic and just throws it in the bowl. Seth takes the tomato and peels it gently crushes it and moves it into the bowl with his hand gently. Logan then smashes the ginger with his fist and throws all of it in. Seth puts a half-teaspoon of curry powder and gently shakes it off the spoon. Logan grabs the tomato and squeezes it between his grip and puts it in the bowl. Seth pours the tararind paste in the teaspoon and plops it in the bowl. Logan grabs the tararind paste and pours all of it in the bowl. Seth pours oil in the teaspoon, and puts it in the bowl and does it again. Logan grabs the oil and pours it all around in the bowl. Seth pours the water in the tablespoon and puts it in the bowl and does that again. Logan looks at the water longingly and pours it in his mouth he swished it in his mouth-

"YUCK!" he screamed spiting it out in the bowl. Seth grabs a pinch of pepper and salt and put some in the bowl. Logan poured all the pepper and salt in the bowl.

**DUVALS HIDEOUT**

Duval yawns "Uh not one of our best challenges lets spice it up a little bit!" she presses a big orange button. Camera guy stares at her "What?" Duval said "Isn't it supposed to be red?" he asked. She sneered "Apparently its copyright" she rolls her eyes "YOU DO KNOW THATS THE SHARK BUTTON RIGHT???" the camera guy yells. Duval's eyes go wide *goes to static*

**MESS HALL **

Seth starts to stir with the spoon all the ingredients together. Logan taps his chin and takes the knife and starts to stir. Then from out of no where a shark falls down! Seth screams

"AHHHHH WTF DUVAL!" Logan throws his knife at the shark and lands right in the sharks heart.

"Ew" Logan sneered, and kicks the shark as they both get back to their tables. Seth takes the knife carefully and starts cutting the meat into perfect squares. Logan just throws the whole meat in the bowl. Seth makes sure ALL of the meat is covered by the ingredients. Logan uses his hands to cover the meat with the ingredients. Duval then walks in

"Now Chef is going to fry them up for you and Ana and Shaya are going to wait for their food" she says. As she pushes Logan and Seth out the door to see the rest of their team mates

**CONF. CAM **

Shaya: Im not sure if I trust Logan to make me mishykaki or something

Ana: I think Seth will do a good job, *smiles* I hope

Brooke: I am soooo worried about Logan I mean he is a pig but i do think he could cook a pig..

Sam: Seth better do a good job

Kaeezs: I miss Tanner *frowns*

Seth: I know I will win I mean come on Logan?

Logan: Whatever that crap was I dont think I did a very good job f*** *his face gets in the cameras face* YOU BETTER NOT FRIKIN VOTE ME OUT MOTHER &!?s

**OUTSIDE MESS HALL**

Sam runs over to Seth

"Wheres Ana?" Kaeezs then said

"And Shaya?" Logan rolled his eyes

"They are stuck in their until the meat is done cooking" Seth nodded his head in agreement. Sam sighed. Brooke then spoke up

"What are we supposed to do now then?" she said. Everyone shrugged as they all just sat down.

**MESS HALL**

Chef handed Duval both Mishkaki while Duval placed them in front of Ana, and Shaya.

"Eat up" she giggled. Ana gulped and Shaya shivered. While Duval left them to eat. Ana took her first bite,

"OMG!" she practically shouted!

"mhmm this is goood!" She said happily! Shaya took her first bite she cringed.

"It tastes like, blood, dirt, wayy to much salt and pepper, uh too much garlic now my breath will stink, eww is this back wash gross, and that much oil will make me fat!" she said disgustingly while spitting it out. Duval poked her head in too see the expressions on their faces, okay I know who won, Ana looks like she is going to marry that food...

**OUTSIDE MESS HALL**

Logan groaned

"Im soooo bored" Seth and Brooke said at the same time. They both laughed. Duval walked out

"Ana and Shaya are eating I will come back out when the answer has been decided which is better!" Sam shouted at her as she stuck her head in the tent.

"YOU COULD HAVE JUST CAME WHEN THEY WERE DONE!" they all agreed quietly. Duval then turned towards everyone

"The winner of this challenge is the GROWLING LIONS!" she said! Sam hugged Seth but quickly jumped back

"Thanks for not killing Ana" Seth awkwardly chuckled

"Ya he-he" Ana skips out of the tent while licking her lips and grabbing Sams cheeks and giving him a nice big wet kiss! Sam was surprised

"Wow your happy" he chuckled. Shaya then came out moaning, The pouncing tigers look at her worriedly Logan was about to speak up but he was cut off

"I'm so-" and Shaya barfs all over Logan's shirt Brooke giggled

"HA HA!" she laughed but then Shaya turned towards her and said "Im so-" and she barfs on Brooke. "HA Logan shouts!" Shaya wiped her lips

"IM SOOOOOOO SORRY" Brooke cringed while running off to th e bathroom squealing which made all the boys laugh from this morning. Duval then said

"Okay guys, Pouncing Tigers you come with me to the campfire and vote quickly!" They all followed except of course Brooke who came running back from the cabins to the campfire. While the Growling Lions walked in the mess hall

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE 7th grade is such a major pain lol i hope u like it! i NEEEEED ideas for challenges plzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ily all!!!**


	17. AUTHORS NOTE READ!

**EMERGENCY!!!**

**I need you guys to review as fast as possible I want to update TONIGHT, PLZZZZ do this quickly thank you!!!**

**I need you guy to answer my poll because once i know who everyone wants to vote off the island people from the FIRST season come back and top five members come on to the show and get paired up with your characters and you get to hang out with them AND do challenges with them!! and i just put the poll on my profile teehee im so dumb ily all!!!!!!!**

**~Angelcandy55~**


	18. Shaya is Off!

Total Drama Island

**CONF. CAM **

Logan: I know I messed up I just can't cook and thats my fault?

Shaya: I know I am okay I mean so what if Kaeezs isn't here I know I will be okay, right?

Brooke: Me and Logan are dating, yes we are and since I know Duval is gonna put this on so the whole world can see I just want to say "I think I could actually win this thing!"

**CAMPFIRE**

Brooke was leaning on Logan while her arms wrapped around his toned muscles. Shaya was smiling with a tint of nervousness in it. Duval walked in holding the card with who will stay and go! She looks at the marshmallows

"You have all voted and so now only two of you will stay!" They all shiver.

"Logan, you are safe!" she tosses him a marshmallow. Brooke frowns and Shaya almost falls off her chair with shock. Duval clears her throughout

"The one who is safe is

-

---

-----

-------

---------

-----------

--------------

------------------

----------------------

------------------------

Brooke, Shaya all of your bags have been packed you may leave and have to!" Shaya's eyes welled up with tears

"bu-bu" she stuttered While Logan grabs Brooke to his chest, Brooke squealed

"Logan get off of me!" she complained as she squeezed her way out of his tight grip. Logan smirks

"Come on princess" he said licking his lips, Brooke ignored him to hug Shaya

"Bye!" Brooke said while hugging Shaya. Shaya's lips curved into a smile

"Bye Brooke and, good luck!" They both smiled and hugged each other again. Logan waved by to Shaya and she waved back. When the boat arrived there was a familiar looking face, Kaeezs? Shaya screamed

"KAEEZS!" and she jumped into the boat and in his arms! Kaeezs snickered

"Hey baby!" and they french kissed as Chef muttered while throwing the luggage in the boat. Brooke turned towards Logan and just as she is about to kiss him she pats him on the bed and walks away while swinging her hips and applying gloss. As Logan trailed behind her calling

"Where ya going beautiful!?!"

**MESS HALL**

Only Brooke and Logan walk in, showing Shaya was voted off. Ana sighed, she liked Shaya. Seth was talking to chef about buying a guitar.

"Its really cool, and fun its one of the best instruments" Chef taps his chin

"Maggot are you telling me the truth because if you are not, YOU WONT BE EATING FOR WEEKS SON WEEKS!" Seth backed away holding his tray with a beige sticky kinda mush. Sam poked his food, and it started to MOVE??? Sam froze and grabbed the plate quickly and threw it out

"Ew" he muttered while throwing it out. Duval then walked in

"The campers will eat, I will sleep, and Chef will kill what lays in store for these 5 campers!" She grins

"STAY TOONED FOR TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

**Please do my poll on my profile I need to know for the next chappy ;P **


	19. Original Cast!

Total Drama Island

Duval is smiling she whispers

"Its 2:00 in the morning tee hee and I have a special announcement." Her grin grows wider

"The original cast of Total Drama Island is coming and the five are choose, Courtney, Duncan, Geoff,Lindsay and

---

-----

---------

--------------

------------------

--------------------

-----------------------

Izzy will all be returning and have to do a challenge with your people!" She winks they are all on their way NOW!"


	20. Parings

total drama Island

i just want to write who will be with who!

Duncan and Logan will be together

Brooke and Courtney will be together

Seth and Geoff

Ana and Izzy

Sam and Lindsay!

pm me or just leave a comment if you want to change the pairings :D ily all!!!!!!!


	21. We Knew It Would Come

Total Drama Island

**GIRLS CABIN**

Ana yawns

"This is, strange Duval hasn't yelled or anything!" Brooke who was already dressed in her black jean short-shorts with her white spaghetti strap shirt with a blue tank top over it. She does a split and pulls her coffee brown hair in a side ponytail.

"I know right!" Ana giggles wearing her white sweat pants and a pale blue midriff top that ends at her elbows. Her eyes were shinning a carmel brown! She flips her mocha hair. Her soft lips where curved into a smile as she laid back on her pillow. Brooke's eyes stared to water, Ana's eyes turned chocolate brown

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Brooke smiles and grabs Ana by the shoulders giving her a bone crushing hug! Ana laughs her eyes starting to water

"I wish this stupid dangerous show would never end I'm going to miss you too much!" Ana sniffled

"But were in an alliance so we have to stick together!"

"Ya, forever" The both part as Ana started changing into her clothes the cabin starts to shake rapidly!

"AHH!" Ana and Brooke yelped in union! Ana rolls off the bed

"Ow my head!" Ana cried in pain! Brooke clinging on to the bunk bed pole as the bed started banging around the room!

**BOYS CABIN**

All the boys were huddled in a circle whispering,

"Okay its 9:00 and Duval did not wake us up at our usual time!" Logan sneered flicking on his lighter and lit a cigarette. Sam coughed

"Do you know how bad that is fore you dude!" Seth nodded

"Thats going to kill you in the end"

"Oh stop being a bunch of pansies!" Logan teased. Sam sighed poking his finger threw a rip in worn out jeans. The cabin starts shaking,

"YO WHATS HAPPENING!" Sam screamed!

"I THINK WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" Seth yelled back

"F*** IM SORRY GOD FOR NOT FEEDING THE CLASS GOLDFISH, GETTING DETENTION ALL THE TIME, BEATING UP KIDS-" Logan pauses

"Wait I don't care that I did all that stuff but still AHHH!" You then hear Ana and Brooke screaming! Sam and Logan run for the door barging it open. But when the did a HUGE gust of wind hits their face slamming them both against the wall!

"Oh s***" Seth said hitting his forehead. As he struggles towards the door and slams the door closed.

**BOAT (EVERYONE)**

You hear mumbling from both cabins. Logan peaks out the door

"Where the hell are we?" He asked as he steps out. Sam and Seth follow behind him

"Where on a boat?" Sam asked. Seth laughs

"This isn't happening" The girls cabin door creaks open, Brooke steps out, she holds her nose

"EWW this water smells icky!" She wined as she stepped out. Ana then came out and coughs

"I smell gasoline!" she said holding her stomach. Logan smirks as he walks over to Brooke,

"So Brooke" he purred, as she glared but she was blushing!

"Did you miss meh? He asked gesturing his body. Brooke sticks her toung out

"No I can handle myself thank you very much!" Seth laughs and whispers to Sam

"They are way to much like Duncan and Courtney!" You hear a girl devious giggle, they all turn towards the giggle,

"Speaking out Courtney and Duncan they are coming to meet you guys!"

"Cool!" Ana said happily!

"But thats not all Izzy, Lindsay, and Geoff!" Duval added! Sam smiled

"Wow but why are they co-" But Duval cut him off

"And by the way you guys are no longer teams you are on your own!"

"WHAT!" They all screamed in union! As the boat came to a halt!

**FIRE ISLAND **

There was a beach with unnatural redish sand island, with a dark jungle that looked like it would never end. And there were the five original contests! Courtney, Duncan, Lindsay, Geoff, and Izzy! Courtney was waving, Duncan was checking out Courtney, Lindsay was smiling into space dreamily, and Izzy was chained to the floor trying to talk to a dead fish. Logan smirks

"Duncan has a great taste in girls" Brooke rolls her eyes but a bit of nervousness in it. Ana starts giggling at the sight of Izzy

"He-he does she even know its dead?"

"I hope so" Sam replied Ana giggled thinking he was joking but he was serious. Seth looks at Lindsay and cringes

"She is so different from Tanner" he huffs. Duval smiles at the old campers then to hers and sighs as she shoos them on the island one by one. Duval looked at each camper

"Okay well, you boring campers are going to complete this challenge chained to one of the exciting awesome old campers!" Sam smiles as he thinks I hope I get Geoff he's cool and chill like me this challenge will be easy! Duncan raised a pierced eyebrow

"Come on grandma we don't have all day!" Courtney huffed

"Shut up Duncan respect who's in charge and thats not you!" She scolded. Lindsay raised her hand

"Yes Lindsay?" Duval asks

"Um, Daisy what are the paring thingys?"

"It's Duval and the pairings are Logan and Duncan" Logan smiled and knuckle touched Duncan

"You got the best person!" Duncan said

"Brooke and Courtney" Duval said. Courtney waved

"Im C.I.T. so I can totally help you!" Brooke smiled

"Im head cheerleader so were both leaders cool!"

"And we both have pigs for boyfriends" Courtney said loudly making sure Duncan and Logan heard. Duncan smiles

"You know you love me princess!" he calls back! Courtney rolls her eyes.

"Ana and Izzy" Duval said. Ana's smile went huge, Izzy awed in amazement

"You know my friends, best friends, aunts, cousin, grandfather smiled soooo big that he like ripped his lips so he sounded like sakdjasdhalsuhalkj when ever he said something!" Izzy ranted. Ana blinked

"Wha-" but she decided to drop it.

"Seth and Geoff" Duval called. Geoff smiled tipping his hat

"Nice man ready to kick some butt!" But it was more of a statement than an question.

"Totally!" Seth nodded and agreed. Sam's eyes went big, oh no that doesn't mean-

"And Sam and Lindsay you guys are together!" Brooke smiled

"Sorry Sam but you will taste me and Courtney's dust!" Courtney smiles

"Brooke you can in front of me I would love to see you a**" Logan said

"Niceee" Duncan said

"See you later princess' he purred

"OGRE!" Courtney yelled back! Geoff laughs

"You guys are still the same and that just cracks me up!"

"I know right, Mike and Samantha are so cute even though they fight like ALL the time!" Lindsay said while fluttering her eyes.

"Its Courtney and Duncan Lindsay" Sam said getting annoyed. Izzy laughed jumping up and down even though she was chained to the floor..

"You know one time I fought this like HUUUGE bear and it was all like RAWR RAWR IM GONNA EAT YOU but I was all like not if can stop it and we were like fighting and stuff and then I tackled it and I pressed on of his pressure points and it was like AHH NO IZZY PLEASE SPARE ME and I was like NEVER and did you know bear meat tastes just like chicken?"

"Whoa" Ana said getting more and more confused but she started giggling

"That sounds fun!"

"IT WAS!" Izzy said smiling brightly!

"Okay then well your guys challenge is to be chained with the person I matched you with teehee and try to get threw this jungle without well dying, you have a map and a survival knife in your bags and trust me you will know where the finish line is because hellooooo mwah will be there!"

"What?" Lindsay said while putting one hand on her hip.

"Never mind" Duval mumbled as all the pairs got chained to one another. Everyone got ready at the starting line

"Ready, set, GOOOO!" Duval called as the teams zoomed off!

**LOGAN AND DUNCAN**

Logan and Duncan were jogging chained together by the wrist. Logan takes the map from his bag

"Okay we are here at the start point and the finish line is all the way on top of a mountain or something!"

"Psh to easy" Duncan yawned

"I doubt she is even related to Chris!"

**CONF. CAM**

Duval has her hands on her hips

"I am so I will show those pests!" As she clicks a giant blue button

**LOGAN AND DUNCAN**

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Logan yelled! As a GIANT explosion bursts out in front of them, and the "Naked Brothers Band" appeared and started singing in their high squeaky voices "Crazy Car"

"MY EARS!!!!" Logan yelled as Duncan started stabbing them! They then started running as fast as they could! (A/N sorry to those who actually like them, cuz I DON'T like them one bit)

**COURTNEY AND BROOKE**

Courtney takes out the map

"This is super easy!" She said

"Cool you can read maps we are so winning this thing!" Brooke smiled. Courtney traced her finger from start to finish

"Okay so we have to go this way" She leaded towards the right. Brooke looks at were the finish is

"We can so walk up some mountain I mean sure our feet will probably hurt for days but this is for money!" Brooke said happily! Courtney put her hand over her heart

"You are going to be a miniature me!" Brooke smiles

"I hope so!"

**SETH AND GEOFF**

Seth holds that map out

"Hmm" He taps his chin

"Uh I think Bridge told me how to read a map I think the finish line is at this tall mountain!" Geoff said.

"Cool we can so do this!"

"Ya dude!" as they high fived.

**ANA AND IZZY**

Izzy was dragging Ana behind her Izzy was like fast as lightning!

"Where are we going?" Ana said trying to keep up! Izzy turns around and smiles brightly her eyes wide

"You see I speak gopher and they have a tunnel they can let us to so we can win!"

"Wait- WHAT!" Ana said astonished!

"Your crazy!" She said

"Isn't that against the rules?"

"I don't know but lets go!!!" Izzy said as they jump up and land in complete darkness..

**SAM AND LINDSAY**

"Uh come on Lindsay lets move!"

"Okay Jack!"

"ITS SAM FOR THE LAST TIME!" he takes a deep breath keep your cool he thinks to himself.

"Come on Lindsay we can do this" he says in a much nicer voice

"But I will break the pink thing on my finger thing!"

"You mean your nail?" Sam asks

"No silly I don't want cotton candy"

"WHAT GOES THREW YOUR MIND?" Sam said in disbelief

"Um, is that a trick question?" Lindsay asked cocking her head having her blond hair sway to the side

"Never mind the map says the finish line is on a-" Lindsay sneezes

"Oh a tissue!" she squeals and grabs the map and blows her nose

"Thanks Keith!"

"The. Map. Is. Gone. the map is gone great" Sam mutters to himself as he just started dragging Lindsay with him.

**LOGAN AND DUNCAN**

"Look there is the mountain!" Logan said pointing to the mountain.

"Here we come money!" Duncan said

"You guys get money?"

"We do if we win the challenge with one of you guys!"

"Cool!" Logan said as he popped a cigarette in his mouth,

"Want one?" He asks

"Sure" Duncan says as he takes one and he lights both of their cigarettes and they start running up hill! And behind them was Geoff and Seth, but then Lindsay and Sam zoom bye!

"WTF?" Logan said almost getting his head taken off!

**SETH AND GEOFF**

"Dude look there's Duncan and that Logan kid!" Geoff yelled! Seth smiles

"They are not hat far ahead we can make it!" Seth said getting more and more determined!

"Lets go!"' Geoff said as they started blasting up the mountain! But just as they did that Lindsay and Sam zoomed past them!

"Whoa" Seth said in disbelief.

**SAM AND LINDSAY**

Sam dragged Lindsay then a idea popped in his head

"Heather is up there and is going to steal your diamond earrings!" Lindsay's perfect face turned into a scowl as a sudden burst of speed came out of no where as the shot up the mountain past Geoff and Seth, and Duncan and Logan!

**COURTNEY AND BROOKE **

"Ha we are almost at the top I can already see Duval's smirk face!" Brooke said smiling

"Ha we are so gonna win this thing I can sell the money I deserve!" Courtney said as she started running faster!

"Let me guess you guys are getting money if you help one of us win?" Brooke asked

"Yep!" Courtney said with a sweet smile. They were in front, of everyone and behind them was Lindsay and Sam? Not gonna ask. Brooke waves to Duval as they are about to cross the ribbon-

**IZZY AND ANA**

Izzy raced as fast as she could dirt everywhere! Ana kept bumping her head

"Why me?" Ana said as she was dragged along-

"OW!" as she hit her head as she got ready for another hit in the head the burst in the air-

**FINISH LINE **

Izzy and Ana burst in the air right in front of Courtney crossing the line!

"WHOOOOOO YA THATS RIGHT!" Izzy said while doing a little dance. Ana smiled with a happy yet surprised look on her face

"That was the most thrilling time I have ever time your like a cup of coffee!" Izzy nodded. Courtney stomped her foot

"Not fair FOUL FOUL!" Duval snickered coldly

"There are no rules remember?"

"UH!" Courtney said throwing her hands in the air. Brooke sighed and muttered to herself

"This isn't fair at all hmph" Lindsay and Sam then come up. They come to a halt

"Hannah isn't here and stealing my earrings" Sam sighed and muttered

"Her name is Heather" Duval unlocked the six people so far locks. Sam smiles staring at Ana. Ana flushes pink and turns away. Sam walks over to her to give her a pink rose and whispers

"Pink like your cheeks!" Ana blushes even harder

"T-t-thanks" she stutters trying to flirt back without well blushing or stuttering. Sam found it cute though, very cute! Izzy giggled and hollered

"FREEDOM!" But then a helicopter comes and a light shines on Izzy

"Izzy come out with hands up we know you are here!" Izzy smiles devilishly

"YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!" She yells as she jumps off the mountain...

"Uh-" Duval begins

"She does that" Courtney cut her off.

Duncan and Logan then come in with Geoff and Seth behind them.

"Aw man we lost" Seth said

"This sucks" Geoff said kicking the dirt. Duncan stared at Courtney

"How did you-in front-me-Logan grr" Courtney smirks. Duval unlocks all of their chains. Logan purrs at Brooke and wraps his arms around her!

"Logan"

"Ya Brooke?"

"I love you" Everyone turns around and stares

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Logan gulps and stutters

"Uh-uh" not knowing what to say as Duval buts in

"Awkward Logan get some confidence! So campers we should probably get to the campfire..." As a cage burst down from no where on top of the old cast

"HEY!" They all scream as a helicopter picks the cage up! You hear Courtney's screaming in a faint voice as they go farther and farther

"You will be hearing from my lawyer!" Logan walks away quickly following Duval leaving Brooke in a broken hearted state. Ana walked over to Brooke

"Im so so-" Ana started but Brooke cut her off

"He was unprepared why did he walk away is he nervous am I going to fast?" Ana hits her forehead and mumbled

"And she gets paranoid now" Sam catches up to Logan

"Dude you like broke her heart!" Seth then comes up to them

"Seriously I mean what the hell?"

"I don't know I just I was so not ready I was unprepared my whole life is spinning I don't know what to do but run away" Sam sighed

"Dude you love her we all know it no matter how pigish you are you do"

"And you better do it fast before she leaves you" Seth added.

**CAMPFIRE **

Everyone was sitting down, Duval smirks

"This is the first campfire where you guys are together so you guys vote and lets just see who stays and who goes home!"

"Great.." Logan says.

(A/N so review pm anything i want to know fast TEEHEE latazzzzzz)


	22. WHOS OFF!

Total Drama Island With YOU!

**CONF. CAM**

**Logan:** "Ana immunity, Im definitely not voting for myself, so that leaves three people. I don't want to vote off Brooke she's my girlfriend, so Brooke's out. But Seth and Sam are my friends! I guess I vote for Seth, I should tell Sam to vote him off too..." camera fuzzes out

**Ana:** "Logan. What you did was a BIG no no. Brooke is totally in love with you and you just walked off?? Not cool. And now she's blaming herself when it's your fault! I know Brooke loves you, but maybe time apart will be best for both of you. I just hope she won't be too mad when she finds out I voted for you..." camera fuzzes out

**Sam: **"I have no idea to vote off!" *he waves his hand around trying to hit a fly* "Damn fly I vote you off!" camera fuzzes out

**Seth: **"Okay I don't want to be the mean guy and Logan's my friend but he is distracting me and everyone else!" *he frowns* "He didn't actually think he could win this thing?" *he sighs* "I want my right toe back" camera fuzzes out

**Brooke: **"Okay everyone is against Logan and I'm still mad at him but I think he shouldn't go home I still love him" *She smiles but then it turns into a serious look* "And anyone who tries to vote Logan off will be hearing from me" *she scowls* "So I guess I vote off Sam sorry Ana but its for the best" camera fuzzes out

**CAMPFIRE **

Duval smirks

"Hello and welcome back out campers are finally on their own!" You hear groans and 'boos'

"SHUT UP!" Duval yelled then smiled again

"Today I will be reading how many points each person got for being voted off the island!"

"This gonna end badly.." Sam sighed. Brooke stared at Logan with a angry expression on her face but in her eyes they were watery and loving. Ana looked at the two, uh-oh she thought to herself.

"Okay the votes were 1 for Sam" Sam startled raised an eyebrow

"Why?" Duval shrugs as Brooke looks down at her feet

"1 for Seth" Seth scowls

"When I find out who did this.." He growled but then calmed down breathing in. Logan just popped a cigarette in his mouth.

"0 for Ana"

"YAY!" Ana said throwing her hands in the air happily!

"0 for Brooke" Brooke smiled hugging Ana as they jumped up and down!

"2 for Logan" Logan bit his lip, shit he thought to himself. Ana's eyes looked around nervously. Seth just looked down and started kicking the dirt.

"Someone didn't vote!" Brooke yelled

"I was getting to that sheesh!" Duval said

"And the last vote went to a fly" All eyebrows were raised

"You took me seriously!" Sam said with his mouth wide open! Duval shrugged giving everyone a marshmallow except for Logan

"sorry man but your outta here!" Brooke's eyes swelled with tears she looked away. Duval smirks

"And all of you before Logan leaves I'm going to tell you who voted for who!"

"NOO!" Ana said trying to tackle Duval but she had already pressed the big yellow button! Down rolled a screen and they watched each cast member say who they wanted off! Everyone stared with betrayed expressions their face. It then went threw everyone and Logan smiled as Chef threw his luggage at him. Logan grabs his luggage and walks on the boat. As the boat starts to leave he turns to Brooke crying

"GUESS WHAT BROOKE I LOVE YOU SO F****** MUCH I LOVE YOU!!!" Brooke turned to him as she ran to the moving boat and kissed Logan as he started to leave. They were passionately making out! As the boat started to seperate the two Brooke waved bye and Logan waved back. But then Logan turned towards Seth and flicked him off! (A/N in other words he stuck his middle finger at him) Seth yelled

"WHATEVER!" Sam and Ana and exchanged glances and hid behind Duval. Duval smirks

"I love my job, okay everyone time to eat dinner!" As Duval starts walking she turns to the camera and waves

"See you next time on Total Drama Island With YOU!"


	23. ATTENTION

ATTENTION

Duval smiles devilishly

"Thats right everyone that was in Total Drama Island With YOU! Your charter is gonna star on the new episode thats right!! I said it you can't stop me! Fred, Nans, Long, Kaeezs, Tanner, Shaya, and Paige are going to star in this episode! They are at a magical, wonderful, relaxing place- To bad there is so much drama! :D *wink wink* And since they started getting bored- *phone rings 'One time'* Ecxuse me for one moment. SAY WHAT! they are making their own show! That is NOT the plan we were just gonna hear what they have to say but- NO this is my show, what do you my uncle Chris is there, he won the law suit? Thats not possible! But I can still host my show right and Chris can help the losers do that show? ER FINE YOU PEOPLE ARE IMPOSSIBLE!


	24. Playa De Loser

Playa De Loser

Theme song plays

"We lost so what, were gonna find a way to live, be strong, be proud, cause drama cuz thats what pays Duvals check, we came this far but we can still win if we TRYYYY in our hearts" *quietly*

"Not!"

All of the loser competitors were standing in a line in their swimsuits. Fred had red trunks with yellow and orange stripes on the side. He smirks checking out Nans in her violet string bikini. He plays with string and she glares at him.

"Come on baby!" Fred wined playfully Nans fierce glare turned into a calm smile and then she says

"Give this to your babies!" She yelled kicking him in the place where the sun don't shines and he fall backwards head first in the pool! Making a huge splash!

"OOO snap!" Shaya said smiling with a huge grin. Wearing a black two piece. Kaeezs laughed wearing black trunks with golden designs on the side and on the front, getting an idea. Kaeezs swept Shaya off her feet throwing her in the pool!

"AHH!" She yelped falling in the water! Long sighed looking at his light blue swim trunks with white flame designs on it, as he talked with Paige. Wearing a dark red one piece. She fidgeted with it insecurely. Tanner stretched in her dark blue one piece swimsuit. She was a little angry that they wouldn't let her wear her black basket ball shorts. Logan was the only one missing from the line. You hear hollering

"I AM THE KING OF THE WOOORLD!" Logan yells pounding his muscular chest wearing half white half black swim trunks. As he jumps off the 30ft diving board! He makes a huge splash! Chris then appears

"Hello you losers my niece Duval is taking care of the actual people who have a chance of winning" Nans throws a spoon at him

"SHUT UP!" she huffed.

"My hair!" He yelped covering his head. Fred laughed

"You are such a baby!"

"Look at least I can get girls!"

"Hey I have a girl this hot one right here!" Fred said pointing to Nans.

"Hey Shaya is hotter!" Kaeezs butted in!

"Guys please don't fight with him and each other, he can ruin our lives" Tanner said giggling. Chris smiled smirkily at Tanner

"Thank you!" His phone rings 'I know You Want Me'

"And hears a girl right now!" Logan rolled his eye shaking the water out of his blond hair.

"Hello" Chris says in a deep romantic voice

"Oh hi mom" he mutters turning away form the laughing teens. Paige smiles

"Nice Chris thats sad"

"Seriously" Long said. Chris then looked at Long

"By the way I have a present for you!"

"What" Long said with no expression

"This wolf thing Kitsune or something it accidently got mailed to me instead of Duval's show"

"KITSUNE!" Long said grabbing Kitsune

"And its a fox!" He said

"I don't care what he is but it peed on my hair gel!" Kaeezs laughed petting Kitsune

"Good fox"

"So You guys have a show right?"

"Yep!" Fred said

"And since I was first off I get to be host!"

"Oh yay" Shaya mutters to Nans.

**SHOW SET**

A velvet coach was there with Fred sitting on it.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Playa De Loser, I am your host Fred" Everyone else were sitting down in a audience chair.

"Here on my show we interview all of the loser competitors and see the inside truth the secrets!" He said rubbing his hands together. Nanas throws a spoon at him.

"Nice" Tanner mumbled tossing a baseball lightly to each hand.

"Our first guest is Tanner!" Tanner looked up nervously, this was her fear oh great. She nervously stood up as Kaeezs helped her down. Tanner sat down blushing.

"You got voted off on the 15 episode, and lets just see what people REALLY said who they wanted off the island!"

"What do you mean?" Asks Paige

"We mean wen we made the real episode we didn't put what you REALLy said"

"Oh" Tanner said looking at her feet. A screen scrolls down

**ON THE SCREEN**

Sam: "Okay so Seth and me are semi friends... And Ana is my GF, so I would have to say... Tanner... I love her... but she is the only one! But I don't LOVE her love her she's cool..."

Ana: "Tanner. Not that I don't like her, but she got out first. So sorry."

Logan: "Well, Sam and Seth are his buddies, so they're out. That leaves Tanner and Ana... I have to say Ana, because i think Logan would like Tanner more."

Tanner: "I know I was the first one to get out but I was so tired and I looked like a fool! I think I want Ana off, I love her but the nice ones always have something to hide.."

**SHOW SET**

"Awkward" Fred said while laughing

"DUDE!" Kaeezs said

"Sorry" mumbled Fred.

"Shh" Long said putting his finger on Kaeezs lips

"Um" Logan said staring.

"Go away" mumbled Paige towards Logan. Kaeezs stared at Logan

"You voted off Ana what's your problem what did she do to you she's nice!"

"Don't get so close to me face!" Logan said inching towards Kaeezs.

"Um, Kaeezs why are you so mad at Logan its not a big deal" Tanner stuttered

"NO its not, Logan you better watch your back" Kaeezs said before turning away. Shaya rubbed Kaeezs back

"I know she is my friend too"

"Whoa drama!" Nans said

"Want make some more?" Fred said wiggling his eyebrows.

"SHUT UP!" Nans yelled

"Oh good god" Paige sighed. Long nodded tucking one of the stands of her hair behind her ear. You here evil laughter

"What the-" Tanner says and then Chris comes flying down from the sky?

"Um why Chris?" Shaya asks

"Because I feel like it- MAKEUP!" And five blonds come out and start powdering his face!

"Ooo blond Fred likey" he said licking his lips" Nans sighed

"He will never learn.." Shaya and Kaeezs start making out not paying attention to Chris. Fred patted his eat for Nans. She gets up and starts walking over but Logan grabs her arm

"You go over there and he will try to put the move on you!" Nans smirks

"I have a back up plan!" she winks. Swishing her hips and sitting on Fred's lap.

"Finally, lets make out!" Fred said his eyes glowing. They both lean in but then she quickly grabs pepper spray from her pocket and sprays in it is eyes!

"AHHHHH! MY EYES MY BEAUTIFUL EYES!"

"He is turning to Chris everyday.." Tanner whispers Logan and he nodded. Nans cackled

"Now thats done I will be the host!" She said sitting in the red cushioned chair calmly as Fred was screaming his a** off running around his arms dangling in the air.

"So that was the end of todays show bye this Nans!" Camera ends

**DUVAL AND CAST AT DOCK WATCHING SHOW**

"What the hell?" Duval said

"Chris is weird" Brooke said with an eyebrow raised.

"He-he I think he is funny!" Ana said. Sam smiled

"I guess and I knew dad shouldn't have gave her the pepper spray, never trust Nans!" Seth laughed

"So whats our challenge?"

......

(A/N ya I'm nice so make sure all people that got in total drama island with YOU reads this I MEAN IT!)


	25. We Always Forget Where We Started

Total Drama Island With YOU!

**GIRLS CABIN**

"Please may all campers meet at the flagpole" Duval said threw the speaker. Ana yawned

"Wow no screaming, thats so sweet!" She said clapping her hands. Brooke yawned

"I wonder what todays challenge will be" As Ana started pulling up her denim shorts. Brooke smiles at Ana

"Good luck" Brooke said

"Thanks" Ana said as the two embraced. When they were fully dressed they skipped out the door.

**BOYS CABIN**

"Please may all campers meet at the flagpole" Duval said threw the speaker. Sam yawned

"Hey Seth"

"Oh hey Sam what's up with Duval, sad that her pay check is going to end soon!" Sam laughs

"You are probably right!"

**DUVAL**

*Sniffling*

"I am going to miss my money!" Duval cried blowing her nose in a tissue then throwing it at a intern.

"Clean it!"

BOYS CABIN

"Well lets get dressed" Seth said

"Kay" Sam answered back. As they got dressed in silence then walking out the door.

**FLAGPOLE**

Duval is standing there cooing at a bag load of money. She blushes noticing the camera is at her pushing the money bag behind her.

"He-he well these are our final four wow, I just can't- wow"

"Well believe it!" Seth said smiling.

"I am so happy!" Ana said hugging Sam. Brooke glared at them jealously secretly. First thing to do, get Sam off island.

"Well our challenge is well your gonna wait after you eat your food!" Sam stared at Duval

"Well are you going to take us?" Duval laughed

"We ran out of food so you guys can eat these stale marshmallows" She said handing them a marshmallow bag. The campers chewed more like struggled eating the marshmallows. Brooke glossed her lips while trying to eat. When they finished Duval smiled happily.

"Finally, now out challenge is a Talent Show!" Frowns turned to smiles

"Yes!" Brooke said punching her fists in the air. Seth tapped his chin pondering possible ideas. Duval smiled motioning the campers to follow her.

**STAGE AT DOCK **

There at the dock was actually a decent stage with lights and wood that can hold up a person without breaking… Duval yawned

"You have thirty minutes to think of one idea for your talent-psh good luck" she said cackling to count her money. Each of the campers ran off.

**SAM P.O.V.**

I ran to the cabins. I opened the creaky door. I ran in and went over to my bunk. I grabbed my guitar. I tuned it carefully. Perfect, This will be for Ana I will show her I am just as romantic as the guys on movies, I love her.

**ANA P.O.V**

I tapped my chin, I didn't bring my piano, flute, or violin. Brooke is probably dancing so I guess I could sing! I cleared my throughout

"La, la, la, la!" I sang

"Perfect" I said smiling confidently. I will sing for Sam! I wonder if he will do something for me.

**BROOKE P.O.V.**

I stretched my long legs. I rummaged threw my suitcase, bingo! My cheerleading outfit. It was big blue t shirt and long navy sweat pants with pom-poms of course! I started doing my routine left foot, right foot, hands up, swish hips- I think I got it!

**SETH P.O.V.**

I looked at my guitar longingly. I then looked at my electric guitar!

"Perfect" I purred. I plugged it to my speaker and strummed a few strings as the notes played back. I kicked the air, karate and music this is so awesome! I am going to win!

**STAGE AT THE DOCK**

The judges sat a desk. The three judges were Justin Bieber, a love struck Duval, and Chef. Brooke was up first. Duval then looked at the camera

"I didn't tell them but the people who come in first and second have invincibility!" she then winks then continues to stare at Justin Bieber. 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift starts playing. Brooke snaps her fingers to the beat as she starts dancing. She does triple flips and several cartwheels. She also did back bends and stood on her head. Brooke then bows. Justin Bieber smiles

"Very nice" Duval yawns

"I guess"

"Why don't you eat my food how do you have enough energy to do this!?!" Chef yells!

Then next came Seth he smiled plugging his electric guitar in its speakers as he was dressed like a ninja. He starts playing the lyrics to 'Kung Fu Fighting' by Carl Douglas. As he starts rocking out! When he finished or so they thought he starts doing kung fu moves! He karate chops wood and flips around! Justin Bieber laughs

"That was cool man!"

"Don't you break your nails like that?" Duval asks.

"Thats nothing watch my moves!" Chef yells standing up and starts break dancing!

"Word!" She said as he stopped spinning. Ana was then next, She nervously got on the stage microphone in hand. As 'Every Time We Touch' by Cascada starts playing. As Ana starts singing as she touches her heart. She points to Sam who is in the audience. Sam smiles he knew for sure that what he is going to do is going to secure their love. When Ana finishes Justin Bieber smiles

"Beautiful singing!"

"I can sing too!" Duval said!

"Oh shut up" grumbled Chef. The Sam stepped up guitar in hand. He starts playing 'Can't Fight This Feeling' the version by 'Glee'. (.com/watch?v=oBAiM0wYoqo) (A/N that is link if you don't know the song since the other songs everyone knows!) And when the music fades out he whispers in the mike

"I love you Ana" Ana's eyes watered this moment couldn't have gotten any more perfect-

"Wow sappy, I love it!" Duval complemented

"Me too it was touching" Justin Bieber added. Chef sniffles Putting his hand to his forehead

"Good job maggot" As Ana ran up to the stage and Sam kisses Ana with the spotlight on the two shinning. Brooke stared her eyes watered Ana needed Sam she has to make sure Sam stays in! Seth smiled love, love there is nothing too it. Duval grabbed the Mike

"The winner of this challenge is Sam second place Seth, and third Brooke, now the loser was going to have to go home-"

"No you can't I wont let you!" Sam said holding Ana close to him making her blush.

"Let me finish!" Duval said as she continued

"I had said one idea for your talent Seth did two so he is automatically eliminated!"

"Are you kidding!" Seth said in disbelief!

"Your bags are packed so just get on the boat to Tanner" Once Seth heard Tanner he was on the boat and it zoomed away.

"IM IN THE FINAL THREE!" Ana squealed with Brooke! Sam was jumping too but then he stopped in mid air

"I'm the guy in the island!"

"Oh right um a fire had I don't know accidently may have happened inside the boys cabin so you have to sleep in the girls cabin bye!" Duval said quickly dashing off leaving the three.

"You're kidding me right?'

(A/N OMG theses are the final three WHOA review review review!!!)


	26. Where The Wild Things Are

Total Drama Island

**GIRLS CABIN (plus Sam) **

The cabin starts to rumble waking all three teens.

"Eeek what's happening!" Ana shrieked!

"How am I suppose to know?" Brooke said falling off her bed! Sam who was sleeping on a top bunk had fell off his bed as well and landed in Ana's arms.

"AHH!" They both screech scaring one another. Making Sam fall and hit the floor! Brooke pushed with all her strength to open up a window. When she finally did a huge gust of wind hit her face.

"I don't think we are on the ground guys!" she screamed. Ana's eyes rolled to the back of her head while she fainted. Sam caught her but slowly he fainted as well. Then the door opened and there was Duval holding some spray, as she sprayed it in Brooke's face as she fainted.

**BROOKE P.O.V.**

My eyes slowly opened, uh I have a migraine. I stood up my clothes were disgusting! There were holes and rips and dirt. I touched my face and I rubbed of some ash, was our cabin on fire? Then my right pocket started to vibrate

"I didn't bring my phone!" I said taking it out. There was a phone, the kind that are in cereal boxes. (A/N My friend got one of those it was such a bad phone) I sniffed it, it smelled like co-co puffs. I pressed it against my ear

"Hello?" I ask

"Hi Brooke, this is Duval your challenge is to survive a day in the wild, alone good luck" she snickers as she hangs up. I sigh

"What ever I don't need them I am safe" as fly buzzes around my face

"EW, get away stupid bug!" I yell swapping the bug as it falls to the ground.

**CONF. CAM**

Brooke- "This sucks a** okay, I know I am on my own anyways, but I am in a ALLIANCE with Ana and I need her here I CAN'T YELL AT MYSELF!"

Bug- *has mini casts on* "I will be calling my lawyer on this women and this show!"

**BROOKE P.O.V.**

I sigh wiping the beads of sweat on my forehead. The sun beats down as I try to find water.

**ANA P.O.V.**

I wake up peacefully, I yawn

"Sam?" I turn around he's not there, I turn around again Brooke's not here either! I bite my lip

"Um, uh" I say nervously as something vibrates on the floor. I grab its a phone, oh but its a crappy one. I answer it

"Hello?"

"Ana, you being away from everyone is normal its a challenge, having you survive a day in the forest!"

"Are you sure that is-" But I was cut off, Duval hung up.

"Great" I mumble trying to find some wood to make a tent or house or something to sleep in!

**CONF. CAM**

Anna- "This is unfair I didn't sign up for this I mean I respect Duval in a weird way but come on!"

**ANA P.O.V.**

I sigh picking up a twig. but on the end there is a

"WORM!" I screech throwing the twig!

**SAM P.O.V.**

I yawn feeling arms around me.

"Ana?" I say without opening my eyes I touch 'Ana's arm it was so furry!

"Um Ana are you wearing a sweater?" A big gust of wind goes in my face my eyes open immediately and there I was in a bears arms

"AHHH!" I scream waking the bear as I started running for my life! The bear roared as it chased me!

"WERE IS NANS WHEN I NEED HER!" I yell. There was only one thing I could do. I reach in my pocket for a packet of sugar! I rip it open and pour it in my mouth as I feel the sugar go down my throughout. I started to buzz as my eyes rolled in to my head.

Sam- "I don't remember what happened after I ran away from that bear" *he taps his chin* "What did I do?"

**SAM P.O.V. **

A evil grin appeared on my face as I stop and turn around to face the bear

"YOU MUST DIE EVIL BEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" As I pounded my chest running towards the bear! I jump on the back of the bear biting it

"TURN INTO A VAMP!" The bear stood their motionless with a confused look on his face. I jumped down carried the bear and ran up a mountain and threw it down

"MWHAHAH!" I yelled as my pocket starts to vibrate. I grabbed it

"Hello?" I ask in a mysterious voice

"Sam its Duval.." I gasp

"ARE YOU STUCK INSIDE THIS BOX!"

"No Sam, I am here to tell you this is your challenge to survive-" But she was cut off as I smashed the phone to the ground stepping on it. I get closer

"Duval?" But I hear no response.

**BROOKE P.O.V.**

I sit by a river. I finally found water, yay.

"Time for a tent" I think out loud as I pick up some twigs around the river. I take them and put them in a pile under a large tree branch. Now how am I going to stick them together? I look up and I see a bee's hive

"Honey" I say narrowing my eyes as I get a safe distance away and throw a rock a the hive making it crash to the floor! I smile but then all the bee's start swarming out buzzing, angrily. Their little head turn towards me as they start chasing me I scream

"AHHH!" and jump in the river holding my breath as they pass over my head going and going. I swim up breathing heavily

"I HATE THIS!" I croaked coughing up some water as I try to get back on land soaking wet. I take the honey and start gluing the twigs together as I sit under it but honey kept dripping on my head. As it starts to get dark but just my luck, it starts raining.. (T.T) As I plop down and try to sleep but my tent falls down on me, whatever its still warm.

**ANA P.O.V.**

I finally found all my wood I take out all the bobby pins in my hair and try to clip leafs together so it would be over the twigs that were glued by mud by the way.. My eyes were onyx I was mad, those cabins may have sucked ass but this is D I S G U S T I N G, disgusting. The sun was staring to set and I still haven't found water! I sit inside my some what tent. As it started to rain

"Whatever" At least I have water as I slip off my bra from under my shirt and collect rain as I sip it feeling my thirst go down. I lay down on the ground and get ready to go to bed, pillow or no pillow.

**SAM P.O.V. **

I sit leaning back on a tree. I don't know how I got up there I am just glad I am because its safe and warm up here. It starts raining and the branch I am sitting on starts moving and I hear cracking noises. As I start falling down to the ground!

"OOF!" I chocked out feeling my back hit the damp mud.

"Gross" I said wiping the mud out of my hair.

"Maybe I should stop eating sugar I always end up somewhere, weird" I cringed. I looked around

"No water, food, or shelter and on top of that its raining!" I hit my forehead. I just lay down on the floor and hope for the best.

**DUVAL P.O.V.**

I yawn laying back in my chair,

"Boo-oring" I yawn watching my toys run around in the forest.

"I wonder how they are going to vote off each other, I feel bad for Ana" she pauses pressing her lips in a line

"You no what, I really don't care" I look at my watch, okay only a couple of more hours till I get them. I run my fingers threw my brown hair I wonder how Chris and all the other losers are going to react to this...

**BOAT HOUSE **

Brooke yawned looking around

"Whoa where am I?" She asked to no one in particular. As she touches her honey covered hair

"EW!" She screeches as Ana then wakes up

"AHH!' she screams scared to death by Brooke.

"Whats with all the yelling?" Sam croaked

"SAMMY!" Ana yelled wrapping her arms around him but then let go of him realizing all the mud on him. Duval then walks in with silk pj's and fluffy slippers

"Hello my pets" she cooed. Ana turned her head towards a dirty clock

"Is it really 11:00 at night? she asked Duval shook her head

"Nah its slow its 4:00 am" she said casually. Brooke's jaw dropped while Sam threw his hands in the air

"REALLY DUVAL REALLY!" Duval yawned

"Well you better come with me to the campfire, time for some voting!" She said in a sing song voice.

**CAMPFIRE**

Brooke was praying, Ana was trying to meditate, and Sam was breathing so quickly they gave him an inhaler. Duval smiled holding three marshmallows?

"Um Duval?" Brooke asked about to tell her she has three marshmallows and there are three of them

"NO QUESTIONS!" Duval snapped

"She failed math I know it" Sam said sighing kissing Ana's cheek making her blush darkly.

**CONF. CAM**

Sam~ *breaths in inhaler* "Oh my gosh, I only can vote for one person and thats Brooke I love my Anniekins too much to vote her off"

Ana~ "THIS SUCKS, I am in a alliance with Brooke but Sammykins is my boyfriend hello, I have to vote for Brooke" *starts wailing*

Brooke~ "SAM SAY BYE BYE TO ANA look I love Sam and Ana but Sam has got to go he is too distracting"

Fly~ *has little casts on* "Ha-ha I wasn't kidding Brooke I am pressing charges against her for breaking all my arms and legs I NEED MY RIGHTS!"

**CAMPFIRE**

Duval who looked in a very bad room since someone pressed charges at the show, again. She then looked at the three and then the fly

"Ana, Sam you get marshmallows" Brooke's nostrils flared she turned to the fly next to her

"Is he even in the game?" Duval cracked her knuckles angrily

"He is now, since you broke all of the flies arms and legs you will be switched with a fly" Brooke stood up face red

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Duval sneered

"Thats life hun, the fly pressed charges and sued us and if we didn't trade you with the fly our show would be shut down"

"WHAT KIND OF LAWYERS DO YOU HAVE?" Brooke screeched Duval snickered

"Get over it princess"(Duncan: "MY LINE!!!") Brooke not budging glared over at Ana and Sam

"Nice job guys" the both sighed giving her a big hug

"Were sorry" they say in union Brooke sneered

"Save it for the press" Duval wiggled her eyebrows

"Juicy, cat fight rawr well I get Chef he has all of your bags Brooke" Chef then marched in picked up Brooke and her luggage as the boat came with Logan on it. Logan smirked

"Hey babe" Chef threw her on the boat following her luggage as the boat drifted off as Sam and Ana waved goodbye holding hands as you hear Brooke scream

"I LOST TEN MILLION DOLLARS FOR THIS!" Duval smiled and clapped

"Congratz you two and the fly you guys could win the cash prize well you go off to dinner while I will get my beauty rest" Duval said walking off. The fly buzzed happily as it wandered off in the forest to quickly find some food (not even a fly would want chef's food) Sam then whispered to Ana

"She is going to need a lot of beauty sleep if she wants to be pretty" Duval then turned around

"I HEARD THAT!"

(A/N how was that chapter I have to say my writing is getting much better the aftermath is going to be updated soon so stay tuned and yes the fly is now in the game so there REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW )


	27. Secrets Are Never Kept On TDI

**Total Drama Island, Playa De Loser**

*Theme Song Plays*

"We lost so what (is shown Fred doing the jerk trying to impress Nans who just rolls her eyes) , were gonna find a way to live (Brooke is shown doing a back bend and then doing a handstand) , be strong (Logan is shown sitting in a crouched position watching Brooke lighting a cigarette), be proud (Shaya shown smiling at Kaeez kissing his cheek but then Seth pulls in for more), cause drama cuz thats what pays Duval's check (Long and Paige are shown in a dim light and they were making out!!!!), we came this far but we can still win if we TRYYY in out hearts! (Seth is shown playing guitar smiling a perfect smile) *quietly*

"Not..." (Tianna is shown as she sighs)

All the losers- I mean old campers were standing in a line in their swimsuits. Fred had red trunks with yellow and orange stripes on the side. Nans in her violet string bikini. Shaya in a black two piece. Kaeez was wearing black trunks with golden designs on the side and on the front. Long wearing light blue swim trunks with white flame designs on it. Paige was wearing a dark red one piece. Tanner was wearing her dark blue one piece swimsuit with her black basketball sorts on though. Logan had on a half white half black swim trunks. And Brooke in a black bikini with blue hearts all over it and on the sides of her shorts are 2 ribbons that you can tie up, and she had black sunglasses on, black flip-flops, and a plain blue towel in her right hand.

"I could get used to this" Brooke said amazed observing her surroundings. Chris then pops out.

"Hey Brooke whats up!" Brooke smiled

"Hi Chris nothing much!" Chris wriggled his eyebrows checking her out

"Not bad " he muttered to himself. There was a tall shadow above Cjris

"Hey who turned off the sun-" Chris complained turning around to see Logan with a cigarette popped in his mouth

"Watch your self do****bag" Chris laughed

"Calm down" he said sliding on his shades. Paige rolled her eyes and when she looked a Brooke's stomach there was, was, was a belly button ring!!! She quickly whispered Long's ear. Long looked at Brooke's stomach and his eyes widened. Long then whispered in Seth who whispered in Tianna's ear and soon everyone was staring at her stomach. Brooke looked down _Oh my gosh, is the bump already showing _Brooke thought to herself quickly covering her stomach. (A/N I know what your thinking bellybutton ring and a bump they are different you will understand soon v.v) Tianna coughed

"Um okay anyways Chris what are we doing today?" she said trying to break the silence. Seth smiled

"Ya what is it?" Chris smiled

"Well I thought you would never ask, we are going back to the show set and some surprises shall be be reviled" Chris said with one of his most evilest grins on his face. Everyone nervously exchanged glances. Fred looked the most uncomfortable and then shouted

"OKAY OKAY STOP THE PRESSURE I AM STILL A VIRGIN OKAY GOSH!!" Everyone turned towards him slowly

"What the hell?!?" Nans shouted. Chris started laughing

"Fred that wasn't what I was talking about but thank you for admitting it on national tv!" Fred's face went from bright pink to apple red.

"CHRIS F*** YOU!!!" He screamed storming to the show set. Seth blinked

"Wow he is a virgin, he was always saying he wasn't but he is wow that is unexpected" he said simply.

**SHOW SET**

The velvet couch was still in its original place the red carpet freshly vacuumed as a intern with a glum face bag under his eyes. Fred was sitting there a plan set in mind. He had on a grin so evil he looked like Chris! Nans walked in and said simply

"Your scaring me" she said and thats all she said sitting down. Once everyone had sat down. Fred started smiling as the camera started rolling

"Hello and welcome everyone to Playa De Loser your host Fred!" He smiled as everyone clapped. Nans instead of throwing a spoon threw a possum

"AHH!" he screamed as the possum clung to his face *static*

You then see Fred again with cuts all over his face

"Anyways instead of starting the drama with us losers I thought we would show a little bit of Chris and Duval!" Chris ran on to stage

"NOO-" Fred presses a button

**ON SCREEN**

Chris is sitting on a white bed with black pillows. He had a red hawaiian shirt on with the first couple of buttons undone brown shorts and tan flip flops nxt to him was a life size barbie doll like Paris Hilton!!!!!

"So Paris" he purred in a hushed tone

"What do you want for dinner?" he then said in a squeaky voice

"Oh Chris all I want is you and if I do get hungry I'll eat off of you!"

"OH BABY!!" Chris said jumping on the Paris doll making out with and french kissing with it.

**SHOW SET**

Everyone was quiet but then burst into laughter

"WOW CHRIS!" They laughed! Chris then leaped at Fred trying to strangle him! Fred screamed jumping up and running out Chris behind him. Nans quickly got up and sat down on the chair

"Well I will be the new host then!"

"What about Fred?" Shaya asked.

"Whos Fred?" Nans said quickly. Shaya opened her mouth to speak but decided not to get involved. Nans then pressed another button.

**ON SCREEN**

Duval is shown making out with a poster of Justin Bieber

"Justin your sooo hot and dreamy why can't you just marry me!" she gushed. She grabbed her hair brush and started sing in a out of tune voice like terrible "One Time" by Justin Bieber.

"I'M A TELL YOU ONEE TIIIME!" she screamed in her 'microphone' as she then continues making out with the poster. Justin then walks in to hear if something was dyeing in there

"Duval are you o-" he then stops in mid sentence to see Duval making out with a picture of himself

"Um I think I should go" he said running out as fast as he could.

**SHOW SET**

Everyone started laughing

"HAHA JUSTIN BIEBER MUST HAVE LIKE A RESTRAINING ORDER HAAHA" Nans wiped a tear from her eye as Fred comes back in calmly as well as Chris. Fred sat down on the couch as Nans glared at him and ran back to her seat. Fred cleared his throughout

"Okay so Chris wanted you be let on a very dirty secret that he wouldn't even tell me about so here it is" everyone turns towards Chris as he has a microphone his hand he then smiles

"Since I don't want to spoil ll the secrets here is one major one for you" Everyone exchanged glances

"Brooke is pregnant!!!!" Everyone gasped

_**OMGGGG OMGGG OMGG COME PON YOU HAVE TO REVIEW THIS I MEAN COME ON COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT I THINK MY WRITINGS IMPROVED!**_


	28. Give The Me The Advantage Fool

**PLAYA DE LOSER**

Brooke covered her eyes and began to sob as she fell to her knees as Logan stood still, he wasn't blinking, him and Brooke never had sex. Did she cheat on him, was it from before, WHAT'S GOING ON!?!? Chris went to Brooke's aid

"Did the water break?" Chris said almost as if he were worried. Brooke pushed him away

"Get away from me you're the one who raped me!" she screamed but it sounded like mouse compared to Logans's scream

"WHAT THE MOTHER F****** HELL YOU DO**** BAG HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY F****** WOMEN YOU SON OF A B****!!!" Logan began to wave his arms frantically preparing to tackle Chris but Seth held him back.

"Calm down Brooke may just be fluffing!" He said threw his tight jaw trying to hold Logan back. Tanner ran to Seth's help trying to hold Logan back too. Nans laughed awkwardly

"Are you sure it was Chris Brooke?"

"Yes!" Brooked sobbed through her hands. Chris stood up putting his hand over his heart

"But I swear it wasn't me!!" Chris said big eyed. A male then walked over to everyone. He had black shaggy hair with stubble on his masculine chin and his brown eyes twinkled with evil.

"Hey twin!" The man said slinging a arm around Chris. Chris pressed him lips

"Hi Kris" he said roughly. The two looked exactly the same, except Kris had his hair shaggy instead of gelled up like Chris. Kris stared dangerously long at Brooke

"Dude there are two of them!?!" Kaeezs exclaimed hiding behind Shaya.

"Ya" Shaya croaked. Kris and Chris ignored the two, as Kris pointed towards Brooke.

"What wrong with this girl?" he asked calmly.

"She is pregnant and she is accusing me of raping her…" Chris said it like this was normal. Kris began to laugh as he fell to his knees

"Please I was the one who did it" Kris chuckled.

**BACK AT THE CAMP**

Sam and Ana exchanged worried glances as they watched what w as happening in Playa De Loser on the monitor. Duval sat there chocked as she began to dial something on her phone angrily as she began to shout into the phone.

"WHAT WAS THAT I WANTED RATINGS WITH ME NOT CHRIS OR KRIS OR WHATEVER AHHH!" she then threw her phone into the lake. But a new phone then appeared in her hand. Duval began to grumble with herself. Sam then spoke

" Duval are we having a challenge now?" Sam asked afraid. Duval nodded

"Ya but we need all the losers to tell me who they want to win and that person gets an advantage"

"…" Sam and Ana both said.

**OKAY OKAY IM SORRY ABOUT BEING LAZY ABOUT UPDATING BUT I NEED EVERYONE TO TELL ME WHO YOU WANT TO WIN THAT DOESN'T MEAN THEY WILL WIN BUT IT WILL DEFIANTLY GET A ADVANTAGE**


	29. Everything Has To Come To An End

Total Drama Island

**Camp Site **

Sam looked over at Anna whose head was pressed in her hands. Sam slid over to her on the wooden bench.

"Hey" Sam said trying to break the ice. But Anna just looked at him with her big chocolate brown eyes

"I am afraid" She stated her lip quivering. Sam placed a gentle hand on her cheek rubbing her jawline soothingly as his eyes studied her freckles as she flushed pink.

"Look Anna no matter what I will always care for you, even if I lose, I will find some way to see you" Sam said rubbing his DC sneakers into the dirt. Anna's heart shaped face lit up

"Sam I lo-"

"ALRIGHT kiddies Duval interrupted the sappy scene.

"Its time for the last challenge!" Duval said cooly. Duval then smacked the fly.

"Oh and this fly is out, not enough ratings man" Sam and Anna exchanged smiles but Anna's eyes were onyx and they were staring at Duval. Duval smiled

"Follow me" she said as she started to walk, Sam and Anna trotting behind her.

**Obstacle Course**

Sam's eyes winded in fear as he scanned the death trap.

"And you got the producers to be okay with this HOW?!?" Sam asked bewildered.

"None of your business nosey" Duval said glaring at Sam.

"Anyways I don't think I have to explain but you have to go through this obstacle course as fast as you can and the one who reaches the finish line gets the ten million dollars" Duval said smiling, but you could tell she was bitting her tongue, she wanted that money too. Anna let out a breath nervously as a breeze hit her as her blouse as it flowed with the wind. But then a helicopter landed dust flying everywhere making the three cover their eyes and duck. Out came 10 former contests, Chris, and Kris his twin brother. Logan was handcuffed and was gagged so he wouldn't beat up Kris. Brooke was crying her eyes out, Fred was glaring at Kirs, Nans was trying to calm Brooke down but who could blame her. Paige was holding Long's hand silently. Kaeezs had his arm wrapped around Shaya, and Seth tightened his grip on his guitar as he walked with Shaya.

"WELCOME LOSERS!" Duval yelled obnoxiously. Chris rolled his eyes

"Oh shut up" As Duval flipped him off. Kris laughed

"Will someone tell that crying girl to shush?" Kris said. Thats when Nans got mad as she walked over to Kris and kicked him right in the place were the sun doesn't shine, a he fell to the ground she kicked him in the check leaving a gash.

"Shut up you a**hole you raped a girl, ruined a relationship, embarrassed you twin brother, and made fool of yourself" Nans spat. But as she finished you could hear a siren as three police men ran from out of the forest.

"FREEZE!" they yelled at Kris, as Kris put his hands up. The three police men inched towards him gun pointed at his heart as they arrested him.

"Carry on" One of the police men called back. Duval blinked

"Okay um lets start the challenge but first losers go on one of sides depending on who you are rooting for to win" she said almost feeling sorry for Brooke. Tanner, Long, Shaya, and Brooke sat on Anna's side. While Seth, Logan, Kaeezs, Paige, Nans, and Fred sat on Sam's side. Duval pressed her lips together

"Well Sam has more rooting people for him so he gets a 30 seconds head start SO GO!!" Duval yelled!

**Start!!**

Sam blasted off towards the climbing wall as he began to climb. Thirsty seconds later Anna ran to the climbing wall. She quickly climbed up the wall at Sam's tail. Luckily Sam played guitar so his hands where hard and and he had a good grip. So he went faster as he reached the top to see a rope. He grabbed onto it not looking down as he swung across it rope by rope. Anna reached the top to see Sam half way across the rope but she went on monkey bars and she started to swing across quickly. She finally caught up to Sam as she swung in front him making Sam loose his balance as he hung at the rope with one hand as he slid down. But Anna had already swung across to the end of the rope as she looked back at Sam. Sam bit his lip as he frantically tried to halt himself up but he slipped and fell into the mud where he would have to climb up another rock climb wall to the next obstacle. Anna bit her lip as she ran down the road as fast as she could as Sam climbed up the rock climb wall that was slippery due to the butter glazed over it. He got to the top as he slipped as he fell back down a bit he climbed up again to the road as he ran. Anna saw a bunch tires stacked on each other close to the floor so it looked like a tunnel, she had to climb through it and the worse part was it was muddy. She got on her knees as she began to crawl mud splashing everywhere. She yelped as the mud went into her eye as her eye began throbbing. Sam was soon on her trail crawling as fast as he could, but ruining all his clothes. He was beginning to weigh down with all the mud.

**The Cheerers!**

All the losers looked at a camera still a little dazed from when they saw Kris being taken to jail. Chris was the only normal about the whole situation

"Its his fifth time being sent to jail" Chris said smoothly. Brooke began to cry again as Logan rubbed her back but he was shaking himself a tear slipping past his eyelid, was the bad boy crying? Nans tightened her lips as she stood up and screamed

"COME ON YOU PANSY CRAWL!!!" Fred stared at Nans

"You know he can't hear you..." he said fiddling with his thumbs. Nans stared at him blankly for a moment before sitting down.

"Oh ya...." Paige coughed into her fist as she pet kitsune with Long.

"You know I think you deserve the money" Paige said finally looking at Long. Long smiled

"I do not need money to be happy, I have you" he said gently. Paige gave him a kiss on the cheek before grimacing. Kaeezs bit his lip nervously as he looked at Shaya

"So babe you wanna go on a date later eh eh?" He asked wriggling his eyebrows. Fred popped out of nowhere

"FRED MOMENT!" he yelled before disappearing. Kaeezs blinked

"Okay then.." Shaya laughed, gaining some confidence after the show

"Maybe if you act like a good boy" she said crossing her arms. Tanner and Seth looked at the odd couple

"wtf.." they both mumbled.

**The Race**

They had both scrambled out of the muddy tunnel dripping with mud. They then saw a zip line, uh oh. Sam ran to the zip line and strapped himself to the hoop of his pants as he swung across closing his eyes screaming. Anna frantically looked around to find something to hook herself onto, she had to get on the zip line and shimmy down it, gulp. Anna carefully carefully climbed onto the wire as she began to shimmy across it making it bounce as Sam bounced

"What the?" he said looking up to see Anna.

"Thats not safe!" he yelled. Anna gulped

"Trust me I KNOW" she said frightened as there was to bikes. Anna stood up her bike, hopped on and began to pedal. Sam reached the end, unbuckled himself and hoped on his bike and pedaled for his life. He had caught up to Anna as they were neck in neck. Anna pedaled the finish sign in site! Anna had finally got ahead of him as Sam stumbled behind but just as Anna crossed Sam had biked up a small slope as he flew over the finish line crashing on his stomach.

"OWWW" he yelled. Anna stopped her bike, she had lost. Duval clapped

"Congratulations Sam you won the 10 million dollars dude!" All the losers ran in as Nans tackled hugged him

"YES YES YES!!" she screamed getting off of Sam. Sam scrambled up smiling as streamers flew everywhere as Seth gave him a thumbs up. Logan hugged Brooke tears streaming down both of their eyes. Tanner smiled slightly, Kaeezs high fived him, Chef smirked, Shaya clapped happily, and Anna ran up to him and gave him a huge kiss wrapping her arms around his neck as they began to make out. Everything stopped.

"Dude gross" Nans said as the camera zoomed out and in big bold letters **Total Drama Island, Congratulations Sam!!**

_**Well there you have it. Its the end and congratulation the owner of Sam and good job the owner of Anna. Should I write a last chapter about what happens to them in the end? You decide :) thank you everyone for putting up with my fist story I know it was not very good but hey it was my first cut me some slack :D **_


	30. Just A Little Joy Can Take You Anywhere

**Fred & Nans**

A pair of green and blue eyes meet the mirror as he perfect his brown faux hawks finishing touches with gel.

"Oh ya I am so ready" he said jumping up and down preparing himself. A flawless tan hand wrapped around his neck

"Nans" he purred.

"Oh shut up I have out grown that name its Nicole" Nicole, known as the former Nans from the Total Drama Island Series.

"Are getting ready my little lawyer?" Fredrick teased leaning in for a make out session with his wife but instead a small tan boy ran in his floppy brown hair getting in his eyes. Nicole quickly let go of Fredrick and swooped up the little boy.

"Well hello Sam" Nicole said sweetly to the child.

"Is daddy going to work?" the boy asked with a childish lisp. Fredrick smiled adjusting his tie

"Yep your gonna see me on the television on the news report for the sports section!" he exclaimed grinning at the boy. Sam giggled before reaching down his pants

"Um Sam what are you-" Nicole started but he pulled out a letter written with a purple crayon saying " I'll miss you daddy have fun!". Nicole touched her heart as she looked up at Fredrick as he looked at Sam reaching out his hands for Sam as Sam quickly scrambled out of his mothers arms, and into his fathers.

"Thats my boy" Fred said soothingly cuddling with Sam.

**Anna & Sam**

Anastasia pinned back a loose strand of mocha colored hair behind her ear as she touched her big stomach. As she closed her eyes feeling the small movements and kicks. Then a brown haired hottie walked in, Anastasia quickly fluttered open her eyes

"Samuel" she said.

"Yes honey?" Samuel asked grinning his pearly whites,

"THE BABYS IS HERE!" she screamed frantically before Sam could faint she grabbed his arm as they ran to their red sports car as Sam put in his keys still dazed as the engine roared to life as the speeded to the nearest hospital. The two dashed in and were taken to the emergency room quickly. Anastasia starting breathing faster as the doctor told her to push. Samuel finally lost it as Anastasia took one last push as he fainted o the floor. It was all blank as Sam opened his eyes his cold clammy hands touched his head as he stood up and saw his wife cuddling a brown hair beauty.

"What should name hr?" Anastasia asked not even looking at Samuel as the baby girl gurgled happily.

"Chloe" he said grinning before two beautiful women, Anastasia and now Chloe.


	31. Surprises Surprises Surprises

**Tanner & Seth **

Tianna let out a sigh as she tucked one last piece of light brown hair in her perfect pony tail, she had to look great while selling houses. She dusted off her plain white blouse and black pencil skirt and her favorite black flip flops! She looked over dreamily at her soccer ball wanted to juggle it but she decided against it when she heard the front door creaked open. I didn't lock it, oh no she thought to herself as she scrambled to find a phone to call 911. She bent down to look under a bed when a pair of muscular arms hugged her waist as she screamed hitting him where the sun doesn't shine. The man startled fell on his butt taking her down with him. Tianna turned over to see it was-

"Seth!?!" she said her onyx eyes widening.

"Yes" he groaned.

"He-he sorry" she said standing up while pulling him up.

"Is there any particular reason why you are here?" she asked smiling.

"Well ya kinda" the Seth said rubbing the back of his head. Seth quickly slipped something out of his pocket as Tianna fixed her hair once again.

"Tianna?" Seth asked as she turned back around

''Ya?" she said causally.

"Will you marry me?" Seth asked on one knee. Tianna smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips

"Of course"

**Shaya & Kaeezs **

Kaeezs wrapped a loving arm around Shaya's neck kissing it gently sending shivers down Shaya's back. Shaya smiled affectionally as they leaned in for a make put session three little boys rampaged in to the door tackling their mother and father. Each of the boys had green eyes but black hair that covered their eyes. Shaya glanced over at her husband

"I don't know if I should tell you but I am kinda sorta-"

"MOMMY!" one of the boys screamed

"Yes Danny?" Shaya said looking over at her son.

"Hi!" he giggled. Seth began to laugh as he picked up his son hugging him. Shaya looked at her watch

"AH I have to go I am going to be late for my next patient"

"What is wrong with them?" Kaeezs asked interested.

"Depression" she said shaking her head.

"Well I am sure you can fix them!" Kaeezs said kissing her cheek as all the little kids squirmed making 'ewwie' noises.

Shaya stood up and kissed all her sons foreheads and jogged out but she yelled something before she closed the door

"OH BY THE WAY IM PREGGERS!!" as she shut the door laughing.

"shit"


	32. Talking Is Key To Parenthood

**Logan & Brooke**

Brooke swiped her coffee brown hair out of her onyx eyes as she smiled at her teenage boy it wasn't Logan's actual child but she loved him. This was the child Kris raped her with but he looked just like her and Logan loved him too. Logan walked in and kissed Brooke as he smirked at his son

"Well I think its time we had a talk about um when your getting older" Logan stammered feeling uncomfortable about talking about this. Brooke burst out laughing

"I'll leave you two 'men' to have the chat" As the teenage boy's eyes widened

"But ma!"

"No Derrick listen to your father" Brooke said through giggles as she shut the door as there was a awkward silence between Logan and the boy.

"So uh I already know everything but can I ask you something?" Derrick asked. Logan shrugged

"Shoot" he said crossing his arms

"How is uh sex?" Derrick asked looking at his feet as Logan began to laugh

"Dude you are just like me wondering about sex but its awesome but only do with who you really love and let me tell you your mother is AWESOME in bed-" as Derrick stared at him with a gross expression his face

"Too far?" Logan asked as Derrick nodded.

**Paige & Long **

Paige held Long's head as they meditated quietly as there was just silence but a loud scream was then heard as four little boys came barging threw the door tackling their mother and father

"AHH!" Paige and Long screamed as the four boys pulled and tugged on their hair and gurgled happily. Paige eventually got two boys in her grasp and Long the other two.

"Kids what did we say about meditation time?" Long asked the kids

"BLAH BLAH BLAH we want to play!" One of the kids said smartly. Paige giggled and then looked at Long

"Its your fault we have four kids" she joked through a small grin. Long sighed

"I know..."

**Its been great doing this series I learned how to be a much better writer thanks I will make a new story soon where you submit OC's**


End file.
